Los tres huastecos
by zoraidarose
Summary: Criados por separado en tres pueblos de la Huasteca, los triates Taisho son muy diferentes de carácter a pesar de ser idénticos físicamente. Sesshomaru, el tamaulipeco, es bronco y ateo; Hoyo, el potosino, es cura de una parroquia, mientras que Inuyasha, el veracruzano, es capitán del ejército. Aqui sus avenuras cuando el desino los vuelve a reunir.
1. Chapter 1

**Inuyasha Los Tres Huastecos**

Esta es una película antigua de la edad de oro del cine mexicano, protagonizada por mi actor favorito el gran Pedro Infante dirigida por el famoso Ismael Rodríguez en concreción con Rogelio A. González estrenada en 1948 muchos años antes de que yo naciera. Ahora este fic es para honrar la fuerza de la gente mexicana, además de que como nadie ha puesto en este contexto a los personajes de Inuyasha será un buen experimento. Ojala les agrade, y por favor comenten.

(Comentarios del autor)

_canciones _

"_pensamientos"_

**Personajes:**

**Lorenzo Andrade (dueño de una taberna y conocido por el apodo "coyote")- Sesshomaru Taisho "coyote" para no modificar la historia.**

**Víctor (capitán de un regimiento militar) - Inuyasha Taisho **

**Juan de dios (sacerdote del Potosino)- Hoyo Taisho (ya sé que no es hermano de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru pero necesitaba un tercero)**

**Mari toña- Kagome**

**El bronco – Jaken**

**La tusita- Rin**

**Cuco-Hachi**

**Alejandro – Naraku **

**Prologo**

Una de las más bellas y pintorescas regiones de la república mexicana es la conocida por el nombre de huasteca, ubicada exactamente en el punto de unión de los tres estados que la forman, en donde se encuentran tres pueblecitos los cuales llamaremos de acuerdo con el estado en donde se encuentran encarados. El Tamaulipeco ubicado en el estado de Tamaulipas, el Potosino por estar en el estado de San Luis Potosí, y por último el Veracruzano que encontramos en el hermoso estado de Veracruz.

Y fue entre estos tres pueblecitos, que nacieron los famosos triates (trillizos) Taisho, tres hermanos nacidos la misma noche, y cuya primera luz fue la de un relámpago. Sus padres esperaban con la natural impaciencia al primogénito de la familia. Pero resultaron tres. Y los problemas comenzaron.

Ya que cuando uno de ellos sentía hambre y lloraba, los otros también lloraban. Y como era imposible darles de comer a los tres al mismo tiempo, comían primero dos y el tercero se chupaba el dedo. Sip, y aunque eran tres cuerpos distintos, parecía que tenían la misma alma, ya que al sentir uno alguna fuerte emoción los otros dos reaccionaba de la misma manera. Pues estaban ligados por el acto reflejo.

Nuestros tres huastecos, habiendo quedado huérfanos desde muy chiquitos, siguieron caminos distintos, fueron educados cada uno por su padrino, en lugares apartados de los otros, lo que poco a poco causo que sus caracteres comenzaran a diferir, cada uno desarrollo una personalidad única y propia, diferente a la de sus hermanos.

Hora nosotros los encontramos cuando años más tarde, el destino los vuelve a unir en la región de su nacimiento la huasteca…


	2. conociendo a los taisho

Hola a todos, espero que les guste este primer capítulo, de mi humilde experimento, ya saben que sin comentarios no público, este capítulo en particular se lo dedico al primer seguidor de la historia siboney griffin. Y ya saben si quieren que incluya algo o tiene una sugerencia para algún fic o adaptación soy toda oídos. Bye bye.

**Presentando A Los Tres Taisho **

En el tamaulipeco vemos que se encuentra una gran taberna abarrotada de gente, propiedad de uno de nuestros famosos triates, don Sesshomaru Taisho, hombre alto de porte elegante y rígido, de ojos dorados, semblante frio y una larga cabellera platinada oculta casi siempre por su sombrero de alas.

quien como de costumbre se encontraba jugando cartas con uno de sus muchos clientes, mientras observaba que nada fuera mal hecho en su negocio, al rederos de las mecas llenas de humo de tabaco y varias jarras de licores cantaban un trio de mariachis, porque ¿Qué va a ser ambiente mexicano sin la música?

_soy de la mera huasteca ,_

_nacido en el carrizal, mi cantar es caña muerta , _

_da un sonido sin igual _

_la lara la la la lai la lara la la la lai ai lara la la la la la lai laralai la la la _

-diablos, estaba seguro que esta era la ganadora, pero no- refunfuño el jugador.

-caray que suerte tiene usted don Sesshomaru, es más, me gustaría conocer a uno solo que le haya ganado a usted- ante eso Sesshomaru sonrió.

-yo también- sin prestarle mucha importancia al asunto comenzó a barajar las cartas y contar su ganancia.

-ahora hay mucha gente ¿no cree?-murmuro el cliente.

-¿ahora? Si usted viera patrón, desde que el nuevo cura del potosino, prohíbe a la gente venir acá a divertirse y beber, está más lleno que nunca, incluso vienen de las tres huastecas- aclaro el viejo tabernero.

-¡no me diga! Ya ve y usted que le tenía miedo al señor cura- se burló el señor antes de recibir una mirada asesina de Sesshomaru.

-b-bueno… eso dicen, que es que el curita venia para acá, y que por culpa de usted se tuvo que ir al potosino. Lo cual es una lástima, mire como se está cayendo la pobre iglesia- Sesshomaru dejo el mazo en la mesa y se le tanto para dirigirse a la ventana.

-ojala se caiga esta y todas las iglesias, con los curas adentro, aquí en el tamaulipeco, no ay más iglesia que mi taberna y ¡el único cura yo!-

-¡cállese usted don Sesshomaru! ¿Qué no teme usted a la justicia de dios?- tembló santiguándose el hombre.

-este es mi dios- mostro un fajo de billetes bien gordo.

-y esta su justicia- señalo su pistola del sinto.

-cállate y juega- ordeno al hombre.

-pero si ya no traigo…- se excusó el hombre.

-lárgate- le estepo fríamente el ojidorado.

-si ya me voy- Sesshomaru lo vio marcharse antes de llevarse un puro a la boca.

-el nuevo cura del potosino…hmph ese no es malo, es idiota- sonrió y luego volvió su atención a su negocio.

_En el potosino_

_el follaje es abanico aaaayyyy _

_con adornos de papayas _

_y yo aquí me siento rico aaaayyyy _

_con camisa de cambaya _

_la guanábana me agrada aaaayyyy _

_y también el tamarindo _

_en el agua bien helada aaaayyyy _

_mirando el cielito lindo _

Vemos a Hoyo Taisho y su ayudante y sacristán Hachi cubriendo de cal las paredes de la iglesia. El ultimo muy molesto porque los hombres del pueblo se la pasaban sentado tomando el fresco y cantando mientras ellos trabajaban.

_no se hagan disimulados aaaayyyy_

_el pescuezote no estiren _

_holgazanes desgraciados aaaayyyy _

_no nomas miren y miren _

El padre Hoyo Taisho, hombre delgado de porte sereno, cabello corto plateado y ojos dorados ocultos por un par de anteojos redondos, no pudo evitar encogerse ante la desafinada voz del sacristán. Y decidiéndose por no prestarle atención reanudo su trabajo.

_que no vayan a cansarse aaaayyyy _

_sus miradas soñadoras _

_ándenle pueden sentarse aaaayyyy _

_las gentes trabajadoras _

Canto la bella Kagome Higurashi, una joven de extraordinaria belleza y picardía que se ganaba la vida vendiendo chacharillas, regalitos e incluso oraciones y trabajillos a los habitantes de la huasteca. Al que todo el mundo adoraba por ser un alma caritativa y generosa que daba de lo poco que tenía al hambriento.

_yo voy a vender mi toro aaaayyyy _

_yo voy a vender mi vaca _

Volvió a cantar Hachi, haciendo que el dulce sabor de oído del cura fuera nuevamente reemplazado por un dolor de tímpanos. Mientras Kagome solo se soltó a reír.

_y con lo que junte de oro aaaayyyy _

_es voy a comprar su hamaca _

Hoyo cruzado de brazos decidió intervenir también en la cantarera. Ya que el, modestia aparte había sido un gran cantante del coro de la iglesia cuando chico.

_no maltraten a la gente aaaayyyy _

_aunque sea muy holgazana _

_se debe ser indulgente aaaayyyy _

_hasta con una marrana _

-bravo señor cura- sonrió Kagome antes de bajarse de su carrito con sus mercancías para irlas vendiendo.

-eso así ¿no les da vergüenza? Lo ven trabajando y ninguno se acomide- regaño a los hombres echados que no tardaron en bajar la mirada.

-si verdad, nos ven al padrecito y a mi trabaje y trabaje dale y dale y no ayudan- secundo Hachi

-eso hija, síguelos regañando a ver si así cooperan para tener un templo bonito, ¡ay!- sonrió hoyo antes de tropezarse con la cubeta de cal, que para mala suerte cayó sobre la cabeza de Hachi.

-válganme las venditas almas del purgatorio, mira nada mas como te deje muchacho- exclamo el padrecito apenado.

-cof, san angelito de la guarda-

-ándale corre a enjuagarte o la cal te va a despellejar- le indico mientras se bajaba de la escalera.

-jajaja, no se preocupe señor cura, la cal no le llega al cuero, trae una cascara de mugre que jajaja- sonrió la muchacha, mientras que el pobre Hachi solo frunció el ceño.

-míralo hasta que te vas a bañar, no te vaya a dar una pulmonía- le estepo cuando paso a su lado.

-¡no seas levanta falsos Kagome! ¡Que yo me ducho todos los meses aunque no me haga falta!- le gruño.

-ya está bien los dos, apúrate a enjuagarte Hachi- le regaño.

-¡oh! Se me olvidaba decirle padre, haya lo anda esperando doña Kikyo en la iglesia- le aviso antes de irse.

-claro, ahí voy-

-¡no te vayas a ahogar!- se volvo a burlar Kagome.

-así que… tú eres la famosa Kagome Higurashi – sonrió el sacerdote.

-bueno famosa no sé, pero Kagome si soy yo-

-me lo imaginaba, pero no deberías burlarte de las desgracias ajenas- la regaño.

-pero señor cura, bañarse no es una desgracia –

-pues para Hachi sí. Bueno cuando termine vas a pasar a verme, tengo un par de encarguitos que hacerte- le pidió antes de darse la vuelta para volver a ña iglesia.

-claro señor cura- sonrió Kagome.

Hoyo se encamino a la iglesia ha hacer la segunda confesión de esa tarde y como la décimo quinta de la semana a doña Kikyo. Claro que antes de que entrara una muchacha con los labios rojos le llamo la atención.

-¿y a ti que te paso?- le pregunto sumamente serio.

-¿a mí? nada padrecito-

-¿cómo nada? ¡Kagome ven acá!- llamo a la muchacha azabache.-

- a ti parece que te golpearon esa no es boca, pareces un payaso, no debes de estarte poniendo porquerías tan joven- continuo regañando a la muchacha mientras le limpiaba los labios con la manga de su habito.

-diga usted señor cura- llamo Kagome al llegar junto a él.

-¿Por qué le andas vendiendo estos menjurjes a las pobres niñas?-le riño. Kagome sin entender miro a la niña, entonces lo recordó.

-es que me pidió un remedio para los labios resecos- intento excusarse.

-pues ella está muy chica para que se los humedezcan- sin decir más se encamino de vuelta a la iglesia hasta que una canica salió volando por el aire frente a sus ojos, y al voltearse vio a tres niños peleando. Cosa que él no iba a tolerar.

-míralo, tiene un carácter fuerte, así cortitos se los trae a todos- comento Ayame a Kagome mientras miraban la escena.

-ay tan joven y con lo guapo que es- suspiro la azabache.

-¡hey que pasa aquí!-grito mientras los separaba.

-Muchachos, niños pesados casi me dan en la cabeza ¿Qué modos son esos? Juegos de manos son de villanos ¿Qué pasa para que se porten así?- les regaño.

-es que me quiere robar mis canicas- lloro la pobre niña mientras su hermano le abrazaba por los hombros.

-¡no es verdad! Yo las gane justamente, y ni de tonto se las devuelvo- gruño el otro niño. Hasta que hoyo le pego un zape.

-no diga así- le regaño.

-a ver linda ¿Cuántas canicas te quedan?-pregunto mirando a la niña.

-dos- contesto la pequeña.

-bien, dámelas, vamos a jugar topes- reto al otro niño.

-¡topes no! Estábamos jugando hoyito-

-bueno pues al hoyito ¿Dónde está?- los tres niños señalaron un montecito en la tierra.

-las disputas nunca se arreglan con los golpes- y sin mediar media palabra se arrodillo junto a ellos para jugar a las canicas.

_Adentro de la Iglesia_

-¿y el señor cura?- pregunto una mujer de edad mediana toda vestida de negro a Hachi mientras este pasaba por ahí.

-¿aún no ha llegado?- pregunto el sacristán sin hacerle mucho caso. Con la señora Kikyo era siempre lo mismo.

-tarado bruto ¿Qué no vez que no? Y yo con mi alma negra de pecado- se quejó la señora.

-sucia- murmuro, pero no muy bajo.

-¿Cómo dices?-

-su-sucia de pecado- se excusó rápidamente.

-ah, figúrate, si yo me muriera ahora mismo ¿A dónde iría a parar?- "_no se ni me importa_" pensó Hachi mientras se encogía de hombros.

-al infierno ¡yo! ¡Doña Kikyo Shichinintai al infierno!- se quejó la mujer.

-si le permiten entrar-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- sin decir otra palabra el pobre muchacho se echó a correr. No tardó mucho en localizar al párroco y fue directo hacia donde estaba.

-¡señor cura!- grito para llamar su atención.

-no me hables al tiro Hachi me siscas-

-perdone usted, pero es que doña Kikyo dice que se va a ir al infierno-

-ok ya voy- ganando la última canica.

-¿al infierno?- pregunto el sacristán sorprendido.

-¡HACHI!- lo regaño.

-usted dijo-

-bueno, como ya se las gane todas, se las voy a repartir equitativamente- tomo las 15 canicas y les dio 5 a cada niño, dándole las mas coloridas a la niña.

-¡muchas gracias señor cura!- sonrieron los hermanos. Mientras el tercero solo refunfuño.

-bien ahora ya me tengo que…- comenzó a retirarse cuando recordó otro detalle.

-óyeme ¿y se puede saber que haces tu siempre metida entre los muchachos?- pregunto serio a la niña (tengamos en cuenta que en esos años era muy mal visto que las niñas pasaran el tiempo con los niños, se decía que se volvían marimachas).

-vacilando- dijo la susodicha nocentemente.

-¿"vacilando"? las niñas como tu deberían estar en su casa o con sus amiguitas- la regaño.

-pero si yo no tengo amigas señor cura- sonrió ella.

-¿y tú mama como permite que andes así de vaga?- dijo ahora más escandalizado.

-¿ella? Ni cuenta se da ¿verdad Cruz?- le dijo mirando a su hermano.

-cierto, la Cristina y yo nos mandamos solos- secundo el muchacho.

-¿y su padre que opina de todo esto?- interrogo escandalizado.

-se enoja mucho con mama, pero ella ni caso le hace, siempre se la pasa ahí rezando- señalo a la iglesia.

-se cree santa- se burló el amigo.

-ajaja- frunció el ceño Hoyo antes de volverse a la iglesia.

-¡AHORA SI DAME MIS CANICAS, ES SEÑOR CURA ME LAS GANO PORQUE METIO MANO!- forcejeo intentando quitarle las canicas a Cristinita.

-¡ya Miguel suéltala!- intento defender Cruz a su hermana. Hasta que volvió el señor cura y le dio un buen zape al muchacho.

-¡no este diciendo mentiras! Y ahora si metí mano-le engaño antes de volver a irse.

-chicos, miren ahí viene la tropa y con un muerto- grito uno de los chicos, antes de que los tres se quitaran del camino.

-¿los vendrá persiguiendo el coyote?- pregunto la niña.

-al revés manita, van para el veracruzano, ¿no te acuerdas que ahí está el cuartel?-

_Y mientras en el cuartel_

-firmes ¡ya!- ordenaba a la tropa un joven capitán, de ojos dorados, de pelo plateado pulcramente cortado a la mitad del cuello y recogido en una coleta. Y su uniforme militar bien planchado almidonado y limpio. (¿Saben quién es?)

-romper la formación ¡ya!-

-bien capitán Taisho, puede dar por terminada la parte oficial…- decía el antiguo regidor de las topas el coronel Totosay, un viejo y piojoso militar que ya estaba en las ascuas de su retiro y como último acto oficial tuvo que traspasar el mando al joven capitán.

-no sabes muchacho el gusto que me da el poder ya irme a mi retiro, toda esta persecución interminable me ha dejado agotado y no he sabido hacer más que ridículo, ah pero eso sí muy bien hecho- se lamentó el anciano mientras se sentaban ambos a la sombra del edificio.

-¿acaso es tan diablo el famoso "coyote" ese?- pregunto extrañado el joven, pues había sido trasladado exclusivamente para poder atrapar al bandido de la huasteca.

-brincos dieran los coyotes para tener tanta inteligencia capitán Taisho- sonrió Totosay llevándose un cigarro a la boca.

-bueno y ¿Quién ese tal coyote? ¿Qué hace y donde opera?-

-¿Quién es? Solo dios lo sabe, ¿Qué hace? Mata, roba, escarmienta a nuestros hombres, y nos pone en ridículo ¿y donde opera? Aquí en la huasteca, ataca y desaparece, se esfuma en el aire, y por ahí dicen y no creo que mientan que está en dos y tres lugares a la vez, algo muy sobrenatural- explico el anciano exhalando una nube de humo gris.

-para no atrasarte más muchacho, te deseo muy buena suerte, porque bien vas a necesitarla- le sonrió dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-le agradezco mi coronel, y más por la información, aunque no ha sido mucha- le devolvió la palmada el ojidorado.

-oh y debes tener mucho cuidado, ese vándalo siempre tira a matar, y hablando de muertos, te estas desangrando de la oreja- Inuyasha se llevó una mano al oído y vio tres gotitas de sangre.

-vaya, y frente a toda la tropa- se apeno.

-no te aflijas, a ellos no les asusta esa sangre- el relincho de un caballo los puso al tanto de que se acercaba uno de los destacamentos, con un cadáver cargado en uno de los caballos.

-aquí mi capitán- saludo uno de los soldados.

-lo hemos encontrado hoy en la mañana cerca del potosino, y traía esto prendido- le entrego un papel a los superiores, era una nota escrita a mano que ponía:

Por borracho y por soplón

El "coyote"

-¿Hace cuánto lo colgaron?- pregunto serio Inuyasha antes de doblar el papel y guardarlo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-parece que no más de pocas horas mi capitán-

-¿y sabemos quién es?- pregunto Totosay después de terminar su cigarro.

-un tal Hipólito mi coronel, lo conocí del tamaulipeco, era un gran cliente de la cantina de Sesshomaru- Inuyasha sonrió.

-¿Sesshomaru Taisho?-

-si don Sesshomaru ¡digo mi capitán!- corrigió rojo de vergüenza el soldado.

-nos parecemos mucho verdad- se rio el ojidorado. El soldado solo asintió.

-¿y que piensas hacer muchacho?-

-de momento nada-

-¿y el muerto mi capitán?- consulto el soldado aun apenado.

-bájalo- el soldado se retiró para dar la orden y devolver el cuerpo a los familiares.

-¿no vas a salir a buscarlos?-

-no, estoy muy cansado además hace demasiado calor, ya tendré mucho tiempo para ir a por ese-

-¡¿ENTONCES ANTES DE TU DEBER Y LAS VIDAS QUE VINSTE A PROTEGER PONES TU COMODIDAD?!- grito escandalizado el coronel.

-no me insulte, además con esa actitud ya sé porque no ha podido dar con el coyote, a ese bandido se le debe atrapar con astucia no con fuerza-

-tienes razón muchacho, dejo el cuartel a tu cargo y mucha suerte- se despidieron con un último apretón de manos.

_Continuaremos…_


	3. una tarde en el potosino y el capitan

**La tarde del potosino y la cruzada con el capitán**

_Varias horas después en el potosino_

-con los brazos en cruz y das limosna al templo 4 domingos seguidos- instruía Kagome a una de las muchachas del pueblo a la espera de que el señor cura la mandara a llamar para hacerle los encargos. De hecho en ese momento llego Hachi al que le dio un buen manotazo por intentar husmear en su mercancía.

-anda dame dos pesos- le exigió a la muchacha antes de darle el encargo.

-¿ya se ha desocupado el señor cura?- pregunto al sacristán mientras este olisqueaba uno de sus botes de loción.

-apenas, quien sabe cuántos pecados comete la señora Kikyo que han pasado casi dos horas y no lo suelta.- explico.

-oye Kagome ¿y que más hago o eso es todo?- pregunto la muchacha.

-oh claro, olvidaba lo más importante, ni el chupamirto (colibrí, se dice que atrae el amor) ni la novena sirven de nada si no te bañas todos los días, y te arreglas bien no así toda mal como andas, ah y te peinas como la gente decente- saco una botellita de perfume de su caja.

-toma, veras que con este perfumito no falla, pero es otro peso ¿eh?- la joven le pago de inmediato.

-ya verás que bien te va- le sonrió antes de despedirse.

-¿y este menjurje cuánto vale?- pregunto Hachi mostrándole un frasco de loción.

-son dos pesos- le respondió Kagome mientras le ponía su mano enfrente del rostro de manera exigente.

-ya, solo espera a que recoja las limos…- se cubrió los labios con la mano al darse cuenta de su error.

-¡¿con que robándote las limosnas?!- le regaño ella.

-no, no, no, por dios que no Kagome -Hachi movió las manos desesperado tratando de negarlo.

-¿Qué no?-

-b-bueno si, pero es la primera vez, por piedad no se lo digas al señor cura, ¡mira que están tus dos pesos!- le entrego la moneda.

-¿cuáles dos? ¡Yo te dije cinco!- sonrió ella.

-¡CINCO! ¡Ay Kagome! ¡Esto que estás haciendo conmigo es un pecado mortal!- pero sin chistar más le entrego los 3 restantes.

-ladrón que roba a ladrón, ya lo sabes- le regaño antes de ponerse su reboso sobre sus bellos cabellos negros antes de dirigirse a la iglesia.

-caray me agarro forzado…- se quejó el sacristán, rezando porque la muchacha no le tirara de cabeza con el cura.

_En la parroquia…_

-buenas tardes señor cura- saludo el jefe de la municipalidad.

-¿Cómo le va don Bankotsu? ¿en qué puedo servirle?- le devolvió el saludo Hoyo mientras se bajaba de la escalera, entre las dos horas que le había quitado la señora Kikyo y el trabajo que faltaba por hacer para arreglar la iglesia no se daba abasto.

-disculpe que no le de la mano pero están llenas de tierra- se excusó cuando el hombre le ofreció la mano.

-no se preocupe señor cura, ¿de casualidad no ha visto usted a mis muchachos?-

-sí, estaban afuera jugando a las canicas pero creo que hace rato se han marchado-

-caray es que nunca sé por dónde andan esos 2-

-la culpa no es de la oveja Bankotsu sino del pastor- le señalo Hoyo.

-pues sí, ¡pero yo tengo que trabajar!- se quejó el hombre,

- Además no puedo encargarme de todo lo que Kikyo no hace- ante eso Hoyo lo volvió a enfrentar.

-¿ah? ¿Su esposa es doña Kikyo?- pregunto. Bankotsu asintió con aire desganado.

-ya ve mi mala suerte señor cura, voy a buscar a mis hijos, pero por ahí dele un buen jalón de orejas ¿sí?- le pidió.

-pierda usted cuidado don Bankotsu- le dijo el cura metido en sus pensamientos.

-es un crimen, una calamidad, lo que esa señora le hace a sus hijos…- reflexionaba en voz alta mientras planeaba que haría para escarmentar a esa mujer.

-¿está muy ocupado señor cura?- pregunto una sonriente Kagome mientras lo interceptaba de camino a la sacristía.

-es un pecado mortal ¿me oíste? ¡Los hijos son lo primero!- le regaño, antes de quitarse los lentes y limpiarlos.

-ay señor cura, pero si yo no tengo hijos- sonrió Kagome sabiendo que quien fuera a quien iba dirigido el regaño no era a ella.

-¿eh?- Hoyo se puso los lentes y miro de cerca el rostro de Kagome, no la había oído entrar.

-bueno, pues ya lo sabes para cuando los tengas- dijo sumamente colorado mientras dirigía sus pasos al lavabo para quitarse la tierra. Y con Kagome siguiéndolo a corta distancia.

-señor cura, ¿es pecado desear con toda su alma un hijo?- pregunto ella tímidamente. Pero Hoyo solo le dedico una cálida sonrisa.

-al contrario Kagome, es algo natural que las muchachas deseen ser madres, por eso su corazón es de un barro más suave, limpio y brillante que el de los hombres-

-¿y es…pecado…amar señor cura?- pregunto ahora puramente roja y colorada.

-no si el amor es casto y sincero como ÉL lo ordeno- entonces algo eso clic en su cabeza.

-¿tu estas enamorada?-

-¡no! Bueno digo… no lo sé, ¿Cómo puede una saber si está enamorada?- pregunto al final emocionada.

-eso te lo preguntare yo algún día-

-oh señor cura, pero yo no quiero enamorarme, solo quiero un hijo- refunfuño Kagome, provocando una sincero sonrisa al sacerdote.

-tu no lo sabes pero amas Kagome- la chica se paró en seco más pálida que la luna.

-¿Qué? ¡No es verdad son chismes se lo juro!- repuso rápidamente.

-no jures, ¿Cómo has imaginado tu a tu hijo?- Kagome se tocó la barbilla en un ademan pensativo.

-bueno, supongo que chiquitito y…-

-tú amas, hija mía, enamorada del amor, y cuando este encuentre al que será su dueño te dará una clara imagen de tu hijo. Pues l amor que llevamos dentro se refleja en alguien para que lo sintamos vivo-Kagome le sonrió enternecida a Hoyo.

-¿usted ama padre?-

-si Kagome, yo me case con la iglesia, toda mi alma sonríe ante un divino amor al que he consagrado mi vida- sonrió mirando al crucifijo que pendía en la pared.

-¿y tú porque no habías venido antes, no tenemos quien adoctrinen a las niñas del catecismo?- le pregunto para cambiar de tema.

-el negocio padre, tengo que ir de arriba para abajo y una tiene que comer-

-¿y con el coyote haciendo diabluras por toda la huasteca andas de aquí para ya?- pregunto preocupado.

-no se preocupe, yo puedo cuidarme sola- comento Kagome dirigiéndose a la salida.

-ideas está conmigo la nena- sonrió.

-¿alguna amiga o pariente?-

-jajá, mucho más que eso, es la burrita que tira del carro, somos como hermanas, yo me quede huérfana de chiquita y ella fue toda mi herencia, pero ya ve…- se persono ante una imagen.

-no nos ha ido tan mal, nos ayudamos y queremos bien- Hoyo se colocó su manto y su gorrito antes de responderla.

-entonces desde ahora te encargaras de surtir la iglesia, pero eso sí, conmigo no vas a hacer regateos- le aseguro, Kagome casi se cayó de la risa pues en ese momento Hachi andaba a su lado.

-no se preocupe padre, hay por ahí mucho hereje con quien desquitarse…- Hachi sintió un temblor recorrer su espalda, y o se necesitaba un erudito para saber que Kagome le lanzaba una mirada.

-y hablando de herejes, aquí me encargaron que le diera tres esos para la reparación del templo- Hoyo acepto gustoso las metálicas monedas mientras Hachi desesperado andaba haciéndole señas de que no le dijera nada más.

-ojala dios le perdone sus pecados a tan caritativa alma… por aquí no son comunes las limosnas de este calibre- sonrió Hoyo, ahora podría hacer más reparaciones a la iglesia. Un momento después de ver a Hachi de reojo y este fingió limpiarle de pelusas el hábito.

-son monedas del mismo cuero créame-

-señor cura…- llamo un soldado desde la puerta.

-¿Qué deseas hijo?-

-de parte de mi capitán, que ya ha llegado al veracruzano y que no tardara en pasar a visitarlo-

-¡¿Inuyasha?!- sonrió emocionado.

-si señor-

-mil gracias hijo, dile que aquí lo espero impaciente, y que si se tarda yo iré a buscarlo- Kagome se asomó curiosa, nunca había visto tanta emoción en el padre Hoyo.

-ah… desde niños que no nos vemos- suspiro el sacerdote.

-pero por fin nos reuniremos los tres-

-¿tres? ¿Es que tiene usted otro hermano?- pregunto Kagome.

-sí, Sesshomaru, puede que tú lo conozcas, vive en el tamaulipeco- Kagome palideció.

-¿Sesshomaru, el de la cantina? ¿Es hermano suyo?-

-si Kagome, de todo hay en este mundo…-

-¡oh padrecito! ¡Perdóneme, ya estaba pensado mal de usted! Creía haberlo visto en un sitio impropio.- exclamo sonrojada.

-aunque claro, si son igualitos- Hoyo se rio sin querer.

-y espera a que conozcas a Inuyasha, no podrás diferenciar quien es quien-

-¿el nuevo capitán se pare a usted?- pregunto ella.

-somos como gotas de agua- le sonrió Hoyo.

-entonces seguro es guapísimo- suspiro la azabache.

-¿Kagome?- pregunto extrañado Hoyo.

-¿es pecado decirle que está muy guapo padre?- pregunto ella con un pucherito infantil.

-b-bueno… p-pecado no, ¡pero si una falta de respeto!- la regaño más que sonrojado.

-bueno, entonces el capitán y Sesshomaru son muy guapos lindos y…- comenzó a sonreír ella, lo cierto es que muchas veces sintió lastima de que alguien tan dulce, bueno y guapo como hoyo se hiciera sacerdote, pero siendo el capitán soltero…

-y ya está bien, anda retírate que tengo mucho que hacer ¡mucho que hacer!- comenzó empujarla hacia el templo.

-sí señor cura- le beso la mano respetuosamente antes de dar otro paso al frente.

-¿sabe? Ahora si ya sé a quién quiero que se parezca mi niño- sonrió ella.

-¡Kagome!- la regaño fuertemente, "_vaya muchacha más atrevida_"

-a sus hermanos-

-mañosa, ¡ya lo sabrán ellos!- intento jalarle una oreja pero ella fue más rápida.

-no, no si es secreto de confesión- se rio Kagome antes de alejarse corriendo.

-¡oh señor cura!- lo llamo casi al instante doña Kikyo.

-que seguramente es pecado mortal, figúrese usted que me veía en mi casa…- justo cuando estaba por sentarse en el confesionario Hoyo la agarró del brazo impidiéndoselo.

-lavando la ropa, preparando la comida, cuidando de su marido y de sus hijos, ¡eso no es pecado!- la regaño.

-no pero, yo…-

-pues ahí es donde la quiero ver, ¡ya basta con eso de estar metida aquí día y noche! ¡Aburriendo a todos los santitos con sus necedades! Mientras su hogar anda patas arriba- Kikyo frunció el ceño ofendido.

-venir a la iglesia no es pecado-

-mire a la iglesia se viene a rezar, a estar con dios, pero no a perder el tiempo, ¡lo que ocurre es que es usted una haragana, una perezosa que usa de pretexto a dios para no hacer sus tareas! Las ratas también se la pasan metidas aquí a todas horas y no por eso entraran al cielo- continuo llamándole la atención a Kikyo la cual no podía ocultar su furia y su indignación.

-lo que usted me está diciendo ¡no tiene nombre!- Hoyo suspiro, pero así como era su deber expiar pecados debía velar por la seguridad de los del potosino, y esa mujer solo hacia mal a su familia.

-mire, usted está siempre metida aquí, se confiesa 3 veces diarias y aun así nunca me ha confesado su mayor pecado- Kikyo salto llena de indignación.

-el hecho de que su hija ande de mari mancha siempre metida entre los muchachos en constante peligro de pervertirse- Kagome se asomó por detrás de una de las bancas, y se hubiera reído de no ser porque el regaño seria para ella, pero eso no le quitaba lo divertido de ver a como ponían en su lugar a esa vieja lagartona creída.

-¡no aguato más groserías!- exclamo de pronto Kikyo.

-pensaba reconstruir el templo yo sola, con mi propio dinero ¡pero si usted me borre no pondré ni en solo centavo!- amenazo. Pero eso solo logro que Hoyo se ofendiera más.

-sabe señora creo que usted me está ofreciendo mordida- le reto, Kagome ahogo una exclamación a lo que ambos la voltearon a ver, doña Kikyo particularmente fulminándola con la mirada, siempre la había envidiado por ser la más hermosa de las huastecas.

-se me larga usted inmediatamente, y en penitencia ¡bajo pena de excomunión! le ordeno despedir ahora mismo a la servidumbre y hacer usted misma las labores de su hogar- le ordeno Hoyo.

-¡¿YO DE CRIADA?!- chillo indignada la mujer.

-¡usted!- sentencio el cura antes de cruzarse de brazos, dando a entender que no daría su brazo a torcer.

-no faltaba más, pero ya vera, usted tiene superiores, ¡me quejare al señor visitador!- amenazo ella saliendo por la puerta, Hoyo solo se encogió de hombros.

-¡YO SOY LA PRIMERA DAMA DEL POTOSINO!- grito de lejos Kikyo.

-feh- fue lo único que dijo Hoyo, por mucho que lo acusara esa vieja bruja no le regañarían, ya que tenía fama de chismosa.

-bravo señor cura, ¡muy bien hecho!- le aplaudió la azabache conteniendo aun sus carcajadas.

-¿y tú a que te metes en lo que no te importa?- ahora le toco regañar a Kagome.

-pues si hasta no queriendo- sonrió ella mientras se personaba ante la estatua de un santo y colocaba su dedo pulgar y el índice formando una seña de poquito.

-oye, ¿qué le dices al santo con esa seña?- pregunto Hoyo al notarlo.

-que me ayude en el negocio padre, que todos los días uno que sea tantito así más tarado que yo ¡y siempre me lo concede!- sonrió y Hoyo no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

-seguro no le será muy difícil al santo- le comento mientras la acompañaba afuera del templo.

-entones esta es la nena-

-si padre, luego nos vemos- sonrió Kagome trepándose a su carro.

-ve con dios Kagome- Kagome le sonrió antes de apear a la burrita pero esta no se movió.

-un poco terca ¿no?-

-no padre, es que es muy sentimental, solo se mueve si la hablo con cariño. Arre mi vidita- la burra se puso a caminar de inmediato, dejando las dos al padre Hoyo atrás.

_Arre que llegando al caminito_

_Aquimichú, Aquimichú_

Va cantando feliz Kagome mientras cruza el veracruzano. Ya que es un lindo día y la verdad le agrada sonreír y cantar.

_Arre que llegando al caminito_

_Aquimichú, Aquimichú_

_Aquimichú va mi burrita_

_Aunque vaya enojadita_

_Porque no le di su alfalfa_

_Porque no le di su maíz_

_Arre que llegando al caminito_

_Aquimechú, Aquimechú_

_Arre que llegando al caminito_

_Aquemechú, Aquemechú_

En ese momento paso Inuyasha con su tropa y al oír la melodiosa voz de Kagome no dudo ni un segundo para enfilarse junto a ella y de paso coqueteare un poco.

_Ah que mechuda tan bonita_

_Me refiero a la burrita_

_Y si para la trompita es pa´que me guste más_

Kagome lo volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido, lo que le faltaba un don juan serenatero. Pues se iba a enterar de que con Kagome Higurashi no se puede tan fácil

_No te fijes mi burrita_

_No te vayas a espantar una mula en la milpita_

_Se nos vino a retozar _

La última parte mirando despectivamente a Inuyasha, el cual encantado decidió seguirle el juego, pues le encantaban con carácter.

_No hay cuidado la burrita _

_No se puede ya espantar_

_Como siempre andan juntitas_

_Ya se supo acostumbrar_

Kagome abrió la boca indignada, y para colmo ahora también toda la tropa se había unido al juego de su capitán.

I:_ arre que llegando al caminito_

Trp:_ Aquimichú, Aquimichú_

I:_ arre que llegando al caminito_

Trp:_ Aquimichú, Aquimichú_

Sold1:_ a que la burra tan flaquita_

_Necesita su pastito_

Sold2:_ si se queda paradita _

_Se lo da mi capitán_

Kagome puso su espalda recta y apretó más las riendas para no dejarse turbar, pero de un momento acá comenzaba asta a divertirle, quizá…un poquito… Inuyasha quien como no se dio cuenta decidió darle un poco más de cuerda a su broma.

_Pobrecita la burrita_

_Ya no quiere caminar_

_Da unos pasos pa´ delante _

_Y otros tantos para atrás_

_Arre, arre mi burrita_

_Ya no me hagas enojar_

_Pos ya pronto llegaremos_

_Y te van a dar tu maíz_

La azabache rodo los ojos, no se había creído que el capitán fuera tan infantil, de inmediato volvió a su pose seria, por mucho que la estuviera pasando bien no iba a rebajar su dignidad con aquellos gendarmes.

Sold1:_ no se ponga tan arisca _

_Oh se puede tropezar_

Tropa:_ y el tropiezo a ser duro_

_Pues es duro el capitán_

I: _no se ponga tantos moños_

_Porque puede resultar_

_Que esos moños sean adornos_

_De mi gorra militar_

Kagome se llevó una mano a los labios para ocultar la enorme sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios, mientras Inuyasha por su parte le guillo un ojo antes de dirigir a otro lado a su tropa.

Kagome lo miro de reojo mientras se iban, ni de lejos era así como esperaba conocer al capitán Taisho, aunque debía admitir que su estilo de galantería era… ¿Cómo decirlo? Tan interesante y pícaro. Dejo salir una risita apenada.

-hola guapa- la saludo una extraña voz.

-Naraku…- suspiro Kagome sorprendida.

_Continuaremos…_


	4. conexion entre hermanos

**Conexión entre hermanos**

-hola guapa- sonrió el hombre montado en su caballo negro.

-Naraku…- murmuro Kagome sorprendida, tan embobada había estado por su encuentro con Inuyasha que había bajado la guardia.

-¿de dónde saliste?- pregunto frunciendo levemente el ceño. Naraku era un hombre alto y bien formado con el cabello negro como la noche largo y unos ojos carmín que podían hacer correr a cualquier niño o adulto.

-¿tú a dónde vas?- le pregunto el con tono macabro.

-¡MIENTRAS NO ESTEMOS CASADOS DEBO ANDAR DE AQUÍ PARA AYA!- le grito furica, ella y Naraku eran novios desde hacía casi un año pero aun así él no se decidía a pedirle matrimonio, de hecho casi nunca se veían solo cuando a él se le daba la gana abandonar sus "negocios" fueran cuales fueran, para corretearle y celarla.

-pero siempre derechita- le indico tomando con fuerza su mentón. Hasta que ella lo aparto de un manotazo.

-¿Qué alguna vez te he faltado?- le reto, siempre era lo mismo, los hombres normalmente daban flores, poesías o presentes a sus novias, pero de Naraku solo recibía celos y burlas, cosa que ya la había hartado.

-no, ni me faltaras, no hay quien se atreva a mirarte, todos saben que eres mía- sonrió el.

-¡no soy un caballo! ¡A mí no me has comprado para que dispongas a tu antojo!- le grito.

-pero eres mi novia, y mientras quiera, que nadie se te acerque, no me gusta que toquen lo que es mío- Kagome decidió que eso era todo.

-entonces ya no somos novios ¡se acabó!-

-¡oh!, si quieres ya no soy tu novio. Pero tú…- la miro de arriba abajo con abierto deleite.

-aunque no lo quieras sigues siendo mía, si en cualquier caso es igual- Kagome jalo fuertemente las riendas, y apunto estaba de contestarle alguna barbaridad a Naraku cuando una música la distrajo.

-esa música viene de casa de Hipólito- musito viendo en aquella dirección. El siguió su mirada y sonrió macabramente.

-es música de velorio- Kagome sintió un escalofrió subir pos su espina.

-¿Quién se murió?-

-Hipólito- contesto Naraku como si estuviera hablando del clima. Kagome respingo.

-¿Cómo? Pero si ayer lo vi sano y salvo-

-fue hoy en la mañana, lo mató el coyote- le explicó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-pero… si no se metía con nadie- murmuro para si la azabache sin comprender.

-el coyote dijo que por borracho y por soplón- casi se rio él.

-Naraku- dijo ella sorprendida.

-¿mmm?-

-dime la verdad, ¿tú sabes quién es el coyote?- el ojirojo frunció profundamente el ceño y le tomo del cabello rudamente.

-no te metas en cosas de hombres- le regaño. Kagome se encogió de miedo y el aun enojado la soltó con brusquedad.

-anda vamos a dar el pésame- ordeno apeando su caballo. En ese momento más que nunca Kagome deseo jamás haberse cruzado con él, pero para no contrariarlo más apeo a la nena y se dirigió a la casa.

_Unas horas más tarde en casa de Hipólito…_

_Con perdón de las visitas _

_Que ignoran nuestras costumbres_

_Ahí van estas estrofitas_

_Para aliviar pesadumbres_

_Pobre Hipólito murió_

_Y era deberás muy macho _

_El coyote lo mato_

_Porque lo agarro borracho_

Mientras los cantantes de la huasteca entonaban la música funeraria en el interior de la casa las mujeres lloraban sonora y chillonamente, y los hombres platicaban afuera o acompañaban los cantos, bueno casi todos pues Naraku se paseaba a sus anchas bebiendo un poco de café hirviendo.

_No le gustaba hacer mal_

_Tenía muy buen corazón_

_No le gustaba hacer mal_

_Tenía muy buen corazón _

_Y debajo de un nopal _

_Lo mataron a traición _(el músico miro a Naraku con una sonrisa burlona)

_Y debajo de un nopal lo mataron a traición._

Naraku fulmino con la mirada al músico pero decidió dejarlo por la paz, y se alejó con un encogimiento de hombros para echarle algo de mescal a su café.

_Tata Hipólito murió _

_Siendo una buena persona_

_Tata Hipólito murió _

_Siendo una buena persona_

_El coyote lo mato_

_Ay qu´ hijo de su pelona_

_El coyote lo mato_

_Ay qu´ hijo de su pelona_

En el curto de la casa donde se velaba al difunto Kagome acompañaba a las mujeres solo que ella no lloraba, pero daba todo su consuelo a las señoras.

-¡ay Kagomesita! él era un ángel, un marido tan bueno ¡¿POR QUÉ ME LO MATARON KAGOME?!- lloro la viuda en su hombro.

-resignación, doña Concepción, a todos nos llega la hora- intento calmarla y la abrazo, le dolía mucho que hubieran separado así a una pareja casada que seguro no tenía ninguna culpa. Y mentalmente oro para que el tan infame coyote callera pronto en manos de las justicia.

-¡AY MI HIPOLITO DE MI ALMA! Mi marido bueno- continúo llorando la viuda.

-¡no es cierto eso que dicen que era un borracho! ¡EL INFELIZ!- Kagome sin querer casi se rio puesto que al parecer la señora Concepción no tenía ninguna buena impresión de su marido.

-¡ni que a veces me pegaba! ¡EL MUY DESGRACIADO! ¡Puras habladas!- Kagome se tragó sus comentarios y siguió consolando a las señoras.

Naraku por su parte cansado del berrinche de esas viejas brujas salió a reunirse con los demás hombres. Y también le serviría para enterarse de los chismes, ya que en la huasteca el rumorear no era solo actividad de mujeres.

-¿y quién conoce al coyote?-

-una vez que andaba borracho Hipólito me dijo que el si lo conocía-

-y ya ven lo que le paso- sonrió Naraku antes de tomase de un trago medio café.

-buenas noches- saludo una nueva voz, los cuatro hombres voltearon a ver. Entonces fue que Inuyasha los pasó.

-vine a consolar a la pobre viuda- sonrió Inuyasha, desde aquella tarde andaba de un humor inmejorable aunque claro que frunció el ceño cuando Naraku loa garro del brazo y lo hizo girarse.

-no… usted no es Sesshomaru- dijo consternado, Inuyasha mostro una impecable sonrisa y soltó un bufido divertido, siempre era lo mismo.

-¿Quién es usted?- pregunto el pelinegro acomodándose en la barda de madera.

-nos parecemos mucho ¿verdad? Somos hermanos- sonrió Inuyasha también acomodándose.

-hmph, no sabía si era el o es señor cura disfrazado, ¿es el tercero?- sonrió Naraku.

-para servirle-

-este es el otro Taisho- señalo el a los otros hombres que miraban curiosos.

-¿de los triates? Mira pero… ¡son igualitos!- exclamo uno de los hombres.

-y además este es capitán- Naraku sonrió con burla.

-¿viene de guarnición?-

-soy el nuevo comandante del destacamento- aclaro Inuyasha, ese tipo le daba muy mala espina.

-¡no me diga!- exclamo Naraku. Ahora el juego se pondría interesante y quien sabe puede que ese peón pudiera servirle mucho.

-así que le toca perseguir al coyote…- sonrió mientras se tomaba el resto de su café.

-no más dese cuenta- le siguió el juego Inuyasha.

-se pondrá muy buena la cosa entonces-

-aunque me han dicho que es algo difícil agarrarlo- continúa Inuyasha.

-ah ni tanto con quererle un poco-

-por ganas no quedara, solo tiene que darle tiempo al tiempo- aseguro Inuyasha, una cualidad que tenían todos los Taisho era su insuperable orgullo.

Curiosamente Kagome pasó en ese momento rellenando los jarritos de los hombres con café caliente y recién hecho o dando un poco de tequila a los que tenían caballitos. Y como era de esperarse justo en ese momento la mirada chocolate se cruzó con la de ámbar.

Inuyasha le sonrió bendiciendo a todo lo sagrado por su buena suerte al poder ver a tan bella joven por segunda vez ese día, y Kagome no pudo hacer menos que devolverle la sonrisa encantada. Pero Naraku solo miraba con profundo enojo la escenita frente a sus ojos.

-b-buenas noches… capitán… Inuyasha Taisho- lo saludo Kagome, Inuyasha ensancho su sonrisa, oír su nombre en los labios de tan hermosa doncella era mejor que una poesía angelical.

-buenas noches- le respondió el con una inclinación de cabeza, pero sin perder en ningún momento la vista de aquellos preciosos ojos.

-¿le conoces?- pregunto Naraku con brusquedad. Rompiendo por completo el encanto.

-conozco al señor cura y a Sesshomaru ¿no?- le reto Kagome molesta porque le hubiera aguado la fiesta.

-ya, sigue sirviendo- la despidió con un gesto de la mano como si fuera una criada. Kagome dio un taconazo al suelo frustrada, si no fuera que estaban en un velorio…

-¿su hermanita?- pregunto Inuyasha intentando hacerse de la vista gorda al respecto.

-mi noviecita, ya lo sabe- Naraku tiro a un lado su jarro de café y se alejó del grupo pero en vez de ir por su caballo se acercó a Kagome.

-me voy- le indico pero ella ni lo volteo a ver.

-que te va bien- fue lo único que le dijo. Naraku miro de reojo al capitán que no apartaba la vista de ellos.

-¿no me das un beso?- pregunto tomándola de la cintura y pegándola melosamente a el hasta que Kagome lo rechazo.

-¿Cuándo te lo he dado?- le recalco, ella hasta había tenido que rogarle a Naraku por un simple abrazo ni hablar de un beso.

-creí que ahora…- sin decir otra palabra el muchacho se puso su sombrero y se marchó.

-ya déjela capitán, con un muertito es más que suficiente- le aconsejo uno de los presentes a Inuyasha al notar que no dejaba de mirar a Kagome.

-¿Por qué? ¿Anda con viruela negra?- bromeo el aceptando un podo de tequila.

-aun peor con Naraku-

-je, eso no lo dudo- se alejó de los varones y se acercó a la joven como si fuera un imán para él.

-¿la ayudo?- murmuro cerca de su oído provocando un respingo de parte de la joven.

-claro que… que no, eso no es propio de un capitán- intento excusarse ella.

-pero si de un caballero- Kagome frunció un poco el ceño.

-aquí no necesitamos de caballeros, sino de hombres para atrapar al coyote- Inuyasha la siguió sonriendo.

-¿Quién puede acordarse de ese bandido después de mirarte a ti?- le dijo con coquetería mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

-entre usted y vera…- lo empujó un codazo.

-quien se acuerda del coyote después de haberme visto a mí-

_En el potosino mientras tanto…_

-ahora si hubo rete arto dinero- sonrió Hachi mientras contaban las limosnas reunidas.

-no creo ay menos que otras veces, y es raro ya que la gente cada vez se convence más de que debe tener una iglesia bonita-reflexiono Hoyo acomodándose los lentes.

-tiene razón, estamos bien brujas, muy pobrísimos- suspiro Hachi.

-se dice paupérrimos- le corrigió Hoyo.

-eso suena a papa de los perritos- Hachi se rasco la cabeza.

-Hachi- le regaño. (_Al parecer solo sabe regañar_)

-tenemos que ahorrar, estamos gastando demasiado en vanos lujos y comidas- reflexiono el sacerdote mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

-vamos señor cura, que austero es, un triste pesito se le hace a usted demasiado- Hoyo abrió la boca para contestarle cuando de repente se llevó las manos a la cabeza, como si le fuera a explotar la cabeza.

-¿pero qué le pasa?- pregunto Hachi preocupado.

-no sé, no se-

_En la cantina de Sesshomaru…_

-¡no te tengo miedo!- grito un hombre borracho tirándole la baraja a Sesshomaru de las manos.

-¡levántate y pelea como los hombres! ¡COYOTE!- Sesshomaru miro al hombre con el ceño fruncido y su característica mirada de hielo.

-¡tú eres el coyote! ¡¿PELEAS O QUE?! ¿No más matas por la espalda? ¡Mira te escupo en la cara!- esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Sesshomaru se levantó y sin perder la expresión de su rostro saco su pistola y disparó tres veces.

Al mismo tiempo en el potosino…

-¡ay no señor cura! ¡No me va usted a pegar! – suplico Hachi después de ver como Hoyo derribo una jarra de un golpe.

-si es verdad que robe unos centavitos pero pensaba pagárselos con crees, yo no soy un ratero cualquiera, soy un ratero decente además ya rece 3 padres nuestros y estamos a mano señor cura- continuo rogando el sacristán, pero Hoyo no le prestó atención solo se dirigió hacia el crucifijo de la sacristía.

-¿Qué me pasa dios mío? ¿Qué me pasa?- pregunto atemorizado por esa reacción tan violenta e impropia de él.

_En el velorio…_

-¿qué le dio?- pregunto Kagome sorprendida viendo los vidrios ensangrentados que caían de la mano de Inuyasha quien había descargado su súbita rabia apretando el caballito de tequila.

-¿rompí la copa?- pregunto el sumido en sus reflexiones.

-pero si lo que le dije no fue para tanto- Inuyasha no le respondió, ni él podía explicarse que había pasado.

-¿o es que quiere impresionar con lo fuerte que es?- le bromeo Kagome intentando obtener su atención.

-¿eh? No…- se limitó a contestar mientras se alejaba.

-capitán…- le siguió la azabache preocupada.

-capitán Taisho ¿seguro que se siente bien?- Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonreír al ver aquellos ojitos achocolatados preocupados por el, aunque apenas se conocían.

-mejor que nunca, lo que paso es que… no sé cómo explicarlo- retiro una de las astillas del vidrio de su mano.

-de pronto sentí una enorme rabia…como si quisiera matar a alguien-

-¿no se asoleo mucho?- Inuyasha sonrió mas.

-hmph no. Esto me ha pasado antes, solo que diferente a veces- la miro a los ojos.

-¿No te ríes si te lo digo?- Kagome negó con la cabeza, muy curiosa de saber más sobre el guapo capitán.

-me dan muchas ganas de rezar, y… no te burles…rezo- Kagome sonrió conmovida. Pero su preocupación volvió al ver las gotas de sangre que cuidan de la fuerte mano del joven capitán.

-déjeme ver- pidió ella pero antes de que Inuyasha pudiera moverse Kagome ya le había tomado de la mano.

-¡por dios! Esto se le puede infectar, venga adentro para curarle- Inuyasha se rio por lo bajo impidiendo que la chica lo jalara de la mano.

-esto no es nada-

-ya sé que es usted muy hombre y que el dolor le viene guango y todo, pero esto se le va a infectar y además me da la gana curar ¿entendió?- le regaño la azabache.

-gracias- ronroneo Inuyasha mientras acercaba mas su rostro al de ella.

-las que le adornan- contesto ella sonrojada.

-pocas para servirte- el ojidorado se acercó un poco más.

-las suficientes para alagarme- la azabache sonrió tímidamente.

-gracias- ahora sus rostros estaban a menos de 3 centímetros.

-las que le… ya estuvo suave, vengase- lo jalo Kagome mientras sacudía un poco la cabeza, ¿acaso iba a besarla si hubieran seguido? La sola idea le hizo tener mariposas en el estómago.

_Con Sesshomaru…_

-me hiciste enojar- le decía al borracho que lo había insultado, siempre con su porte gallardo y peligroso.

-te salvo que estas borracho, te iba a matar- se guardó la pistola en el cinto.

-no me hagas nada- sollozo el hombre mientras una de las mujeres del pueblo le vendaba el hombro donde le roso una de las balas.

-si estoy borracho ya ni se lo que te dije…-

-cállate, ¿Cuándo mataron a Hipólito?- pregunto implacable.

-hoy en la tarde- contesto temblando el hombre bajo la mirada ámbar.

-¿Por qué dices que fue el coyote?-

-e-el mismo coyote le colgó un papel- Sesshomaru se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué decía?-

-que por borracho y soplón…como yo… perdóname…- suplico temblando.

-¿y tú de donde sacas que yo soy el coyote?- pregunto endureciendo su voz.

-el mismo Hipólito me lo dijo- Sesshomaru gruño.

-el coyote te habría matado ¡largo de mi taberna!- lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y lo empujó a la puerta.

-gracias don Sesshomaru, prometo ya no volver a decirle ni una palabra- Sesshomaru se quitó el puro de la boca y lo tomo del pescuezo.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Es que soy el coyote?- lo empujó con fuerza.

-entonces si digo pero no se enoje-

-¿y porque si? ¿Qué soy?- volvió a gruñir el mayor de los Taisho.

-¿entonces qué hago?- lloro el pobre hombre.

-no volver a agarrar el valor del vino, ni ser tan idiota ¡largo!- luego de correr a ese dolor de espalda volteo a ver a la multitud que se había reunido.

-¿y ustedes que miran?- toda la gente se disperso.

_Continuaremos…_


	5. el secreto de Sesshomaru

_Hola aquí está el siguiente capítulo, me disculpo la tardanza pero como fueron las fiestas no me dejaron ni sentarme escribir, ahora me tomo la molestia de recordarles que sin comentarios más me tarde en publicar, espero les guste y por favor comenten…_

**El secreto de Sesshomaru **

Naraku entro en la taberna de Sesshomaru como si fuera el dueño del mundo, sin esperarse a que le invitaran se sentó al lado del ojidorado y tomo una de las copas que estaban ahí servidas. Aunque normalmente Sesshomaru no hubiera permitido semejante actitud de parte del hombre pelinegro solo se limitó a barajar y repartir el mazo de cartas.

-mataron a Hipólito ¿lo sabias?- pregunto Sesshomaru después de 15 minutos de juego.

-era de esperarse ¿no?- contesto Naraku sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

-yo no lo esperaba- gruño Sesshomaru y tiro una de las cartas para reemplazarla.

-¿oh? ¿Qué no lo mato el coyote?- sonrió Naraku fingiendo incredulidad.

-¿Qué ganaría?- Naraku tomo un cigarro y lo encendió antes de contestar.

-eso es cosa suya jefe…- se cayó un segundo a causa de la fría mirada de Sesshomaru.

-… digo del coyote- Sesshomaru termino su puro y luego bebió media copa de mezcal de un trago.

-eso es solo cosa mía, por eso te digo que el coyote aun no mata- Naraku se encogió de hombros sin perder su socarrona sonrisa, aunque lo cierto es que por dentro aun le carcomía el orgullo de ver a Kagome haciéndole ojitos a ese capitancillo relamido.

-pero cuando agarre al asesino de Hipólito va a matar- diciendo esto dio dos fuertes palmadas y el cantinero corrió a dejarles una botella de mezcal bien llena

-¿sabe a quién conocí en el velorio de Hipólito?- pregunto Naraku mientras serbia las dos copas. Sesshomaru se encogió de hombros sin tener realmente el más mínimo interés en las tonterías de ese hombre. La única razón por la que lo soportaba era que necesitaba información de su parte.

-al nuevo comandante del destacamento del veracruzano. Un tal capitán Inuyasha Taisho – hizo un amplio hincapié en el apellido y como supuso Sesshomaru se quedó de piedra por un segundo. Hacia demasiado que no oía el nombre de su hermano.

-dicen que viene a perseguir al famoso coyote ¿lo sabía jefe?- continuo picando Naraku muy bien atento a las reacciones del Taisho de hielo como él le decía secretamente junto con algunos sinvergüenzas del lugar.

-no…-

-sabe, yo lo pienso que aunque son de la misma sangre él no le llega al coyote…- Sesshomaru dejo sus reflexiones a un lado para asesinar a Naraku con la mirada.

-¿usted cree que le vaya a pasar algo al capitán jefe?- pregunto Naraku asiéndose el desentendido.

-no soy tu jefe. Y de una vez te digo araña que no te metas con los que el coyote quiere. La vida de Inuyasha es sagrada ¿me entiendes?- Naraku alzo una ceja al escuchar el apodo. Nadie solía llamarle así, no si querían vivir para ver el sol del día siguiente, pero hacerle eso a Sesshomaru no era posible, al menos no de momento…

-usted sabrá. Jefe – Sesshomaru dio un golpe en la mesa reventando de paso su copa.

-¡lárgate!- ordeno con el ceño fruncido.

-esta bueno- rio Naraku levantándose y tomando su sombrero.

-pero no se enoje…jefe- sin decir más se marchó mientras a su espalda Sesshomaru enumeraba mentalmente la cantidad de balas que le insertaría en el cráneo cuando tuviera por fin la oportunidad.

_En el velorio mientras tanto…_

Kagome termino de quitarle los restos de vidrio de la mano a Inuyasha, quien no le quitaba la mirada de enzima en ningún momento.

-listo, venga ahora veamos qué tan valiente es-lo jalo hacia la mesa siempre teniendo la precaución de no lastimarle más la mano, aunque tampoco hacía mucha falta , pues el capitán Taisho la seguía como un perrito buscando los mimos de su dueña.

Kagome destapo una botella con líquido transparente, pero Inuyasha apenas y se percató de nada. Estaba demasiado a gusto viento como aquella preciosa joven lo atendía.

-le va a doler, es alcohol- advirtió la joven mientras esparcía el líquido por la mano del muchacho.

Por un momento Kagome se sorprendió de que no diera ni un brinquito por el ardor del desinfectante. Pero supuso que el capitán se hacia el fuerte para impresionarla. Que ni creyera que iba a caer tan fácil. Como bien decía el dicho "el que quiera azul celeste ¡que le cueste!"

-bien solo falta que le vende la mano- se dirigió a un rincón con Inuyasha siguiéndola bien cerca.

-dese la vuelta- le regaño Kagome mientras se arremangaba la falda. A falta de vendas tendría que usar un cacho de su faldón. Inuyasha sonrió dándose la vuelta, aunque su sonrisa no se hizo esperar mientras espiaba de reojo.

-vaya cuanta lata por sus achaques, que carácter más raro…- Inuyasha se sentía divertido, la chica hablaba y hablaba y no tomaba en cuenta el cómo se la comía con los ojos. Pero al final decidió que era mejor para él, además escuchar su melodiosa voz y ver moverse aquellos rosaditos labios, perfectos para ser besados era algo único.

-ni un loco…- continuo Kagome mientras amarraba el trozo de tela blanca sobre la mano del capitán, pero al momento de hacer el nudo sin querer apretó demasiado fuerte.

-¡caray! ¿Lo lastime?- exclamo sumamente apenada, más el joven de cabellos plateados solo negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué es usted de piedra?-Kagome miro extrañada aquellos dorados orbes que no perdían su expresión risueña.

-de mantequilla- la pobre azabache se sonrojo profundamente. Jamás había escuchado una voz tan cálida y masculina y aún menos que un hombre, mucho menos uno tan guapo, la mirara como si fuera la última mujer del planeta.

-b-bueno, ya está- tartamudeo apartando la vista.

-gracias- respondió Inuyasha, y sin poder contenerse un segundo más la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso. Tierna pero firmemente, con dulcera y con pasión al mismo tiempo. Pero más temprano de lo que le hubiera gustado a cualquiera de los dos se separaron.

-¿ya?- pregunto Kagome aun sin creer que se había dejado besar por un hombre, al que, prácticamente desconocía.

-no- exclamo Inuyasha sonriendo y volvió a besarla aún más intensamente. Tardo mucho más en soltarla, de hecho si fuera por el la raptaría en ese segundo y se la llevaría adonde sus ojos, su voz, y su sonrisa fueran solo para él. Cuando finalmente la dejo ir le sonrió pícaramente, y más al ver que ella tenía las mejillas más que rojas.

-wow… nadie… había hecho eso con migo antes- reflexiono Kagome mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-¡feh! ¿Qué aquí no hay hombres?-

-muy pocos…- se recargo en el marco de la puerta.

-…y ciegos- suspiro nostálgica. Inuyasha le puso una mano en el hombro, más que dispuesto a consolarla.

-cierre los ojos ¿quiere?- el capitán sonrió y cerró los ojos encantado. Kagome, asegurándose de que no la veía se quitó el tacón con cuidado y lo levanto apuntando a su mano. Pero cuando se empezaba a arrepentir de su mala intención vio que él ponía sus labios ya en posición para un beso. Sin dudar un silo instante más descargo el golpe.

-¡AY!- gruño Inuyasha al sentir el zapatazo ¡y justo en la mano herida!

-¡usted! ¡USTED TAMPOCO ES HOMBRE!- le estepo Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos, se calzo el tacón y salió corriendo. ¡No podía creer que había caído tan fácil en los brazos de Inuyasha Taisho!

-Kagome… ¡espérame Kagome!- la llamo Inuyasha caminando tras ella. Pero esta sin escucharlo se subió de un salto a su carreta.

-arre, ¡arre! ¡ARRE!- ordeno furica, pero la burrita no le hizo caso. Inuyasha se partió a reír sin poder evitarlo. Kagome lo miro roja de vergüenza.

-arre mi vidita- sollozo mientras la riza del capitán se convertía en amplias carcajadas.

-¡YA ME LAS PAGARAS!- le juro furiosa, mas Inuyasha solo saco un pañuelo y la despidió sin dejar de reírse.

_En otra parte cerca del tamaulipeco…_

(Aclaro que el que va cantando es Sesshomaru mientras cabalga a una casilla lejos del pueblo)

_Ya el cielo de la tarde_

_Se está nublando_

_Se está nublando…_

_Y todo el horizonte_

_Se está apagando_

_Se está apagando…_

_Toda la bruta sierra…_

_Se empaña de tristeza_

_Pues el sol ya cansadoooo…_

_Se va ocultando_

_Lai lara la la lai lara lala laralai…_

Dejo de cantar al desmontar se su caballo, pero antes de entrar a su casa un movimiento en un arbusto cercano le llamo la atención, al parecer había algo o alguien escondido ahí. Con extrema cautela se acercó alcanzando así a ver el cañón de una pistola. Sin perder el tiempo se acercó rápidamente y consiguió pescar al atacante. Claro que tampoco fue mucha sorpresa encontrarse que era Rin, su traviesa pequeña de tres años, de cabello negro peinado en dos trencitas, ojitos dorados y un muy fuerte carácter.

-¡no! ¡Así no! ¡Bájame! Yo quería asustarte- pataleo la pequeña mientras él la sostenía por la cintura con una mano y agarraba la pistola con la otra.

-¿a mí?- pregunto cerio mientras depositaba a su niña en el suelo. Pero cuando intento quitarle la pistola ella se aferró y le saco la lengua.

-¿de dónde sacaste esa pistola?- exigió saber Sesshomaru sin sacarse el puro de la boca.

-se la robe a Jaken cuando se durmió- explico ella.

-mañosa, dame acá la pistola- Rin lo miro a los ojos un segundo antes de alejarse con un firme "no".

-no juegues, esta matilla, puede estar cargada- intento otra vez, pero la pequeña no le hizo caso.

-esta ¡defiéndete!- le reto apuntándole directamente.

-Rin… no me apuntes y dámela- le estepo, sin perder su característica pose fría y seria.

-¡no! ¡Quítamela si eres valiente!- Sesshomaru arqueo una ceja y tubo que saltar a un lado para evitar que la bala le pegara.

-¡HIJA!- le regaño fuertemente.

-¡BUAAAA! ¡BUAAA!- lloro la pequeña tapándose los ojos con ambas manos. Sesshomaru frunció el ceño todavía más y se acercó. (Aprovechando de paso para quitarle el arma)

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te asustaste?- pregunto.

-no… sniff… porque no te di-el mayor de los Taisho gruño. (Bueno de tal palo tal hija)

-¡¿QUÉ PASO?!- grito un hombre de mediana estatura, piel casi verdosa, rostro lampiño y ojos saltones.

-¿Qué te parece? ¿Es así como la cuidas?- le regaño Sesshomaru.

-eche un sueñito y…- intento excusarse el mozo.

-me tiro a dar, y casi…- tiro su puro a un lado.

-¿Por qué lloras hija?-

-porque no te mate- contesto la pequeña restregándose uno de sus ojitos.

-ya vez-

-ja… de tal palo tal astilla, es un crimen que tenga aquí metida a su hija coyote, ¡además yo estoy cansado de servirle de niñera!- se quejó el hombre, pero Sesshomaru solo rio divertido.

-para mí que es ella quien te cuida a ti ¿verdad Rinsita?-

-¡si! Y cuando yo sea grande ¡lo voy a matar!- exclamo la pequeña. Sesshomaru rio orgulloso de su hija, quien también rio divertida y tomándola en su brazo como si fuera un bultito se metió a la cabaña seguido de cerca de Jaken.

-ah se me olvidaba…- el peli plateado deposito a la niña sobre una mesa, a pesar de que ella protesto y rebusco algo en su chaqueta.

-te traje esto- murmuro ofreciéndole una muñequita.

-¿yo pa´que quiero eso?- pregunto Rin bajándose de la mesa.

-¿pa´que? Para que juegue-explico mientras resoplaba.

-eso es pa las viejas, y yo soy muy macho- contesto Rin inflando el pecho y resoplando igual que Sesshomaru. Este solo se encogió de hombros y dejo la muñeca en una silla antes de dirigirse a su escritorio.

-a la hora que deseen comer la cena ya está lista- anuncio Jaken desde la cocina mientras murmuraba entre dientes.

Rin se entretuvo con unas cosas, pero pronto se aburrió y corrió a donde su papa observaba los libros de su negocio y hacia cuentas.

-¿papa?- lo llamo dándole un tironcito a su largo cabello plateado con el fin de llamar su atención.

-¿mmm?-

-¿tú conoces muchos animales verdad?- pregunto curiosa, aunque Sesshomaru no le dirigía ninguna mirada sabía que le prestaba atención, es más para ella era divertido luego hacer travesura a la espera de que el hombre de carácter serio y frio

-si- contesto el sin un interés real en la pregunta de su hija.

-ah… ¿y cuál es un animalote negro, con muchas patas peludas, y los ojos así rojos, rojos, y unos colmillos cafés picudos todo lleno de pelos?- pregunto Rin.

-una tarántula-

-ah… ¿y son malas?-

-sí, jamás te les acerques- contesto Sesshomaru.

-entonces ten cuidado papi- ante eso el ambarino volteo.

-¿Por qué?- Rin sonrió trepándose en su regazo.

-porque traes una aquí en el pescuezo- comento inocentemente señalándole el hombro. Sesshomaru miro por encima de su hombro, donde efectivamente la arañota caminaba como juan por su casa, se la espanto con un movimiento despectivo de la mano.

La araña cayó al suelo pansa arriba, Rin al verlo salto del regazo de Sesshomaru y fue hasta donde estaba la alimaña.

-¡no la agarres!- le grito al ver las intenciones de la niña. Pero fiel a su costumbre ella solo continúo con su labor y tomo a la araña de una de sus patas traseras.

-je, ¿muy aliente eh?- se burló la pequeña enseñándole al arácnido. Sesshomaru frunció el ceño e intento quitarle la araña, pero Rin logro ser más rápida y se marchó corriendo.

-feh… muchacha esta…- se encogió de hombros y volvió a su escritorio. No tenía tiempo para estas tonterías.

_Continuaremos…_


	6. Higurashi vs Taisho

**Higurashi vs Taisho **

A la mañana siguiente Inuyasha y su tropa tuvieron que salir de guarnición para buscar al coyote, a pesar de que solo lleva 3 días ahí n ha podido encontrar nada, y eso es un duro golpe para su ego como capitán.

Curiosamente Kagome estaba desayunando en un puente cercano mientras su burrita descansaba un momento, quizá haberse quedado hasta tarde en el velorio no haya sido muy buena idea.

Recargada en su carro con una campechana en la mano y un jarrito con chocolate bien caliente y espumoso en la otra, vio de reojo como se acercaba Inuyasha con su tropa, pero poco caso les hizo, aun no le perdonaba los besos robados.

-¿Qué le pasa al esqueleto ese?- pregunto el capitán viendo el paso bloqueado.

-esta desvelada- dijo Kagome viéndolo como si quisiera atravesarlo.

-¡y el esqueleto lo será usted!- termino ella sacándole la lengua, Inuyasha frunció profundamente el ceño.

-quita esa mula del camino o mando a saltar el pelotón y no respondo si queda aplastada como tortilla- ante estas amenazas Kagome se irguió y puso una mano a la cadera en pose desafiante.

-ándele, atrévase- dijo ella poniéndose enfrente.

-¿Qué crees que no se de animales?- pregunto Inuyasha desmontando de su caballo.

-bueno, tiene que conocer a sus semejantes- se rio Kagome mientras Inuyasha la pasaba.

-levántate, ¡levántate!- gruño tirando de las pobres orejas de la burrita.

-¡bruto! ¡Suéltela!- grito Kagome estampándole su puño en las manos.

-¿Qué crees que no le duele? ¡USE LA CABEZA SI ES QUE TIENE!- le reclamo.

-levántate costal con pesuñas, ¡burra pistiñosa!- siguió tirando el solo que esta vez de las riendas. A pesar de las apariencias no era tan tonto.

-¡je! Tiene más dignidad que muchos que conozco- recalco las últimas dos palabras viendo al capitán de arriba abajo. Inuyasha le mostro los dientes en una mueca enojada.

-entre más le grites menos se levanta, lo único que te queda es decirle "mi vidita" usted sabe- Inuyasha abrió la boca para contestarle pero viendo de reojo se dio cuenta de que en su tropa se encontraban haciendo apuestas sobre quien vencería a quien. Bueno quizá podría matar uno o dos pajarillos de una pedrada.

-pues se va a levantar…- sonrió el mientras se acercaba a la muchacha. Kagome dio otro trago a su chocolate sin prestarle mucha atención.

-mi vidita- sonrió el capitán antes de tomar a Kagome por la cintura y jalarla para darle un apasionado beso. Y claro como era de esperarse la nena se levantó, dejando una ola de puras carcajadas de parte de los soldados.

Kagome apenas y pudo zafarse del agarre del muchacho unos segundos suficientes, para ver a la burrita levantada antes de que Inuyasha volviera a apresarla en un beso aún más apasionado.

**Pov Kagome **

¡NO OTRA VEZ! Malvado hombre, mira que no solo robarme mi primer beso, ¡si no que también el segundo, tercero y cuarto! Mal nacido, del coraje hasta tire mi jarrito con el riquísimo chocolate y comencé a golpearlo.

-¡animal! ¡Salvaje! ¡Cínico! ¡Pelado! ¡GENDARME!- le grite mientras le pegaba, pero mis pobres manitas solo lograban darle ataques de risa. Entonces fue que saque mi confiable tacón de madera.

-¡tome! ¡Sin vergüenza! ¡Canalla! ¡¿Con que no le duele?! ¡Ya vera! ¡OJALA LE DUELA LA HEMORRAJIA EN SU OREJA!- le grite, mientras él y su tropa seguían riendo sin parar.

-no ahora me la pusiste en la boca- me sonrió el. ¡Malvado!

-es… ¡es usted un…!- el sonido de las campañillas de mi carro me llamo la atención.

-¡chin!- ¡la nena se estaba yendo sin mí! ¡Tenía que alcanzarla! Las risas aumentaron. Si no fuera porque tenía que alcanzarla…

-¡nena! ¡NENITA! ¡NENA!- grite dando brinquitos mientras con una mano intentaba ponerme el tacón y correr al mismo tiempo. Oh pero esto no se quedaría a si ¡me vengare o dejo de llamarme Kagome Higurashi!

_Un par de horas más tarde en el potosino…_

-pero cuéntame hija ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-Estaba en la sacristía llorando peor que una viuda en domingo de dolores. El padre Hoyo estaba a mi lado intentando consolarme.

-yo… ya no soy digna de mirarle de frente…- solloce escondiendo mi boca tras un pañuelo.

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto el padre preocupado, le puse me mejor carita de gatito antes de continuar.

-a…anoche al salir…del…del velorio de Hipólito… ¡POR LA FUERZA!- solloce poniendo voz de mártir.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Qué te sucedió?- pregunto el sumamente preocupado. Ájele ¿Quién diría que tenía dotes artísticas?

-no padrecito… por favor…. No me lo pregunte…- continúe con, mi actuación. Él se voltio reflexionando, y tuve que aguantarme un montón para no reír.

-necesito saber el nombre de ese canalla ¡dímelo inmediatamente! ¡Te lo ordeno! ¿Quién fue?- listo, al parecer hacerme la llorona era un magnifico truco con ciertos hombres, ahora solo faltaba echar la chispa al barril de pólvora de la dulce venganza.

-el… sniff… capitán…Inuyasha Taisho – dije ahogando un sollozo, pero no más el padre dejo de mirarme pele los ojos para evaluar su reacción.

-mi hermano…- exclamo sin poder creerlo. ¡Listo!

-si… sniff…-

-chacal ¡es un chacal!-Je, je, je ahora si vería ese capitancillo jubilado.

-¿y tú no te defendiste?-

-oh padre ¿Qué podría hacer yo una pobre y frágil mujer, contra un hombre como el…?- de reojo me fije como Hoyo se ponía rojo de furia, quizá si lo picaba un poco más…

-¡estaba como fiera!... (Cambia a tono triste) figúrese que… ¡DOS VECES!-

-¡BASTA! No quiero oír otra palabra más…- y justo como si el destino se hubiera aburrido de pronto y decidió hacer todo más interesante.

-¡HOYO HERMANITO!- hablando del rey de roma, Inuyasha Taisho entro en la sacristía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los brazos extendidos. Me grite enseguida, no quería volver a ver a ese pelado en un rato muy, muy pero que muy largo.

-Inuyasha…- oí gruñir al padre. Ok esto no me lo quería perder, por lo que voltee disimuladamente.

Ambos hermanos se aproximaron, pero en vez de un fraternal abrazo, el capitán Taisho recibió dos sonoras cachetadas de su hermano menor.

-¿para esto has venido hiena? bestia ¡Canalla!- le grito, ¡eso señor cura! Quise corear, pero no quería interrumpir el espectáculo.

-bueno tu… ¿pero qué te traes, tanto tiempo de no vernos y…?-

-¿Qué no te avergüenzas?-le interrumpió.

-manchar para siempre la vida de una pobre mujer, ¡casi una niña! animal- puse cara de "pobrecita yo" para aumentar el dramatismo.

**Pov narrador**

Inuyasha arquero una ceja confundido, no entendía para anda la actitud de su hermano. Lo trataba como si fuera peor que una rata. Fue entonces que noto a la joven a espaldas del joven sacerdote.

-ah es por eso- sonrió, "_mira que acusarme con mi hermano_" se rio en su mente.

-¿Qué acaso te parece poco?-

-hombre si no es para tanto- continuo sonriendo el militar. Hoyo se llevó una mano a la frente escandalizado.

-y si se tratara de una hermana nuestra ¿no sería para tanto?- le regaño frunciendo el labio de manera molesta.

-francamente no- contesta el capitán encogiéndose de hombros. Hoyo se llevó una mano a la frente con incredulidad.

-la vida del cuartel te ha encanallado, ¡has perdido la vergüenza…! ¡TE VOY A PATEAR!- gruño finalmente tomando con fuerza las solapas del traje militar.

-¿ah sí?- pregunto Inuyasha soltándose del agarre con un movimiento brusco, sabiendo que Hoyo era demasiado recto con su profesión eclesiástica, no mataría ni una mosca.

-como hermano ¡no como sacerdote!- le aseguro con voz enfadada y arremangándose la sotana, ante esto Inuyasha retrocedió.

-¡un momento! ¿Por qué tanto escándalo por una insignificancia hombre?- pregunto escondiéndose tras el otro lado de la mesa.

-¡¿una insignificancia?!- grito escandalizado el cura.

- Me avergüenzo de ser tu hermano- sentenció.

-vaya que bonita forma de recibirme, y todo por un besito- gruño Inuyasha, tanta ilusión que le había hecho ver de nuevo a su hermano…

-¿uno? ¡Dos! ¡DOS BESOS…!- entonces las palabras de su hermano le hicieron clic en la cabeza.

-¿besos? ¿Cómo que besos?- pregunto acomodándose los lentes.

-¡feh! Pues claro, ¿o que creías?- pregunto Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos.

-¿besos?- pregunto Hoyo a Kagome mientras se acomodaba sus gafas.

-pues…si dos…- Hoyo sonrió al captar todo el artilugio de la muchacha.

-ah vaya-

-si vaya, ¿y quién me va a quitar las dos guajolotas que me diste?- se quejó Inuyasha haciéndose el dolido.

-aun así estoy seguro que por algo te las mereces-sonrió Hoyo ante el berrinche de su hermano.

-ya hablaremos tu y yo Kagome- le indico a la muchacha, a sabiendas que todo ese embrollo también ella lo pudo haber evitado.

-ándele canija- secundo Inuyasha riéndose del regaño que le pegaría su hermano ala acusona.

-y tu ¿ya me puedes dar la bienvenida como se debe?-pregunto a su hermano.

Ambos triates se acercaron el uno al otro y se dieron un enorme abrazo fraternal tan intenso, que incluso a Kagome se le paso tantito el coraje que le hizo todo el embrollo con el capitán y se permitió enternecerse.

-ah… tanto tiempo…-suspiro el cura.

-pero si estas igualito- suspiro ahora que se permitía ver bien a su hermano.

-y tu igualito- sonrió también Inuyasha.

-y ambos igualitos- sonrió Kagome, siendo seguida por las carcajadas de ambos hermanos.

-oye ¿y el gruñón de Sesshomaru?- pregunto Inuyasha volteando hacia todos lados, les había añorado demasiado a sus dos hermanos, y había imaginado que lo recibirían juntos. (Aunque mira que no avisaste¬¬)

-en el tamaulipeco- suspiro Hoyo.

-¿lo ve muy seguido?- pregunto Inuyasha.

-no… solo una vez, no sé qué le ocurre a nuestro hermano, ha cambiado demasiado-reflexiono el, mientras Inuyasha y Kagome lo miraban curiosos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-ahora parece una fiera enjaulada, siempre osco, amargado, ¡blasfemo!- explico.

-para mí que está loco- intervino Kagome.

-anoche me arrebato una muñeca- explico, ambos hermanos la miraron perplejos.

-¡¿una qué?!- pregunto Inuyasha. Sesshomaru odiaba los juguetes, de niños solo usaba una resortera y una de esas pistolas de balines, pero ¿una muñeca?

-una muñeca, de esas de trapo, y luego me dio 20 pesos "_aunque yo las vendo a cinco_"- explico Kagome.

-¿una muñeca?- repitió Hoyo sin poder creerlo tampoco.

-oye, será mejor que hagas algo- sonrió Inuyasha.

-si… ¿pero qué?- pregunto Hoyo.

-¡feh! Eso lo sabrás tú, por lo pronto los espero esta noche en el cuartel. Habrá huapango por mi llegada- tomo su sombrero del perchero donde lo había dejado.

-ojala y vaya el tonto de Sesshomaru, no sabes las ganas que tengo de verlo…-

-igual que yo Inu, igual que yo…- Inuyasha le dio una palmada cariñosa a su hermano.

-ahí nos vemos esta noche- le sonrió el capitán a Kagome antes de retirarse, y esta inconscientemente le devolvió la sonrisa.

Hoyo suspiro una vez que su hermano se había marchado, lo cierto es que estaba en verdad preocupado por Sesshomaru, ya que de los tres además de ser el más frio, era muy impulsivo y a veces hasta cruel. Ya vería como acercarse a darle el jalón de orejas que necesitaba.

Pero por el momento…

-Kagome…- la azabache salto fuera de sus planes para una nueva venganza al escuchar su nombre.

-ahora vamos a hablar tú y yo- sentencio. Kagome retrocedió de inmediato, sabiendo que no podía escaparse del regaño del señor cura.

_En la casa de Sesshomaru unas horas más tarde…_

Frente a una lápida estaban arrodillados Jaken y Rin, el primero rezando y la pequeña solo imitándolo en la postura ya que no sabía rezar. En eso Sesshomaru los vio y tiro a Jaken al piso de una patada.

-mi hija no le reza a nadie- sentencio enojado.

-pero Sesshomaru, es a su madre…- intento excusarse Jaken.

-mi esposa era una santa, ¿para qué rezarle?- tomo a Rin de la muñeca y la alzo sin esfuerzo hasta tenerla en sus brazos.

-¡eso que le estas enseñando a tu hija es…!- un golpe en su cabeza le interrumpió.

-es asunto mío- a completo Sesshomaru frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Por qué le pegaste?- pregunto Rin mientras observaba el enorme chichón en la cabeza de su niñero.

-porque soy más fuerte que el- explico el hombre.

-¿y entonces porque le pego yo también si soy más chica?- pregunto, Sesshomaru, arqueo una ceja.

-porque tú eres más fuerte que él, que yo y de todo el mundo y porque te quiero, ¿ya?-

-ah…- Sesshomaru se la devolvió a Jaken.

-voy al huapango, llegare a la noche- informo antes de marcharse en su caballo.

_Continuaremos…_


	7. huapango huasteco

**Huapango en la huasteco**

_Señores va comenzando_

_Esta fiesta del lugar_

_Vayan parejas buscando_

_Para empezar a bailar…_

Inuyasha sonrió mientras miraba embelesado a Kagome, se veía preciosa con ese vestido jarocho blanco, su negro cabello recogido en el típico peinado veracruzano lleno de adornos y lazos de colores rojo y verde esmeralda.

_Como vengo de uniforme_

_No podría a gusto bailar_

_Perdón que yo me conforme_

_Con la mente convidar_

La joven de ojos chocolate lo miro fingiendo indiferencia, después de que Hoyo la había regañado por todo el problema estaba todavía más enojada con él. Pero esa noche era su oportunidad. Todos sabían que no había mejor bailarina en las huastecas, modestia aparte, que ella.

_A usted nadie le pregunta_

_Si pareja va a sacar_

_No necesita disculpas_

Le mira de arriba abajo como diciéndole "seguro tú no puedes" a lo que el capitán arquea una ceja.

_El que no sabe bailar_

_Lalai lala lala lala_

_Lala lala la la la_

Kagome se dirige a la pista de baile, e Inuyasha la sigue y se posiciona a su lado, aceptando el reto silencioso que le había hecho.

_Lalalala lala lala_

_Lalalaila la lala_

-¡samba!- ordeno Kagome a la orquesta de inmediato el arpa empezó a marcar su rito seguida pronto del resto de los instrumentos musicales resonando en perfecta armonía con los pasos de los bailarines que zapateaban con pasión y regocijo.

_Músicos: _

_Mi querido capitán…_

_Mi querido capitán_

_No se ponga tan contento…_

_No se ponga tan contento_

_Con Kagome no podrá…_

_Con Kagome no podrá_

_Ni usted ni su regimiento_

La gente se hecho a reír, sabiendo que el baile entre los dos jóvenes era más una competencia, ante esto la tropa comenzó murmurar, era obvio que la gente apoyaba a la joven así que les tocaría ellos apoyar a su capitán.

_Esto si es un son jarocho_

_Esto si es un son_

_Esto si es un son jarocho_

_Esto si es un son_

Inuyasha ajeno a todo eso tomo un lazo del público y se lo mostro a Kagome, esta asintió.

_Soldados: _

_Con mi bravo capitán…_

_Con mi bravo capitán_

_Hay que quitarse el sombrero…_

_Hay que quitarse el sombrero_

_Las pollitas solas van…_

Con brinquitos y zapateos vemos como entre Inuyasha y Kagome hacen un moño con el lazo valiéndose solo de sus pies y finalmente lo toman en sus manos terminando el baile.

_Las pollitas solas van_

_A aumentar su gallinero_

_Esto si es un son jarocho_

_Esto si es un son_

_Esto si es un son jarocho _

La gente lanzo varios vítores felicitando a los bailarines y a los músicos, pero esto aún no había terminado, a una señal de Inuyasha los músicos cambiaron la tonalidad de la canción.

_Inuyasha:_

_Dentro de las circunstancias_

_Yo aprovecho la ocasión_

_Para acortar la distancia_

_Que hay hasta tu corazón _

Se acercó a Kagome y tomándola de la cintura la acerco a él alzando su barbilla dulcemente mientras pronunciaba el último verso. Ella se recogió la falda y lo empujo.

_Kagome: _

_No hay que ser atropellado_

_Si vino a bailar el son_

_Ande y póngase abusado_

_Y no me dé un pisotón_

_Lai lara lala la la_

_Lala lala la la la _

_Laralala la la la la_

_Laralaila lailara _

-¡huapango!- ordeno la azabache con una sonrisa.

Ahora fue el turno del violín trinador tomar la rienda del ritmo, la gente se acercó entre risas y chiflidos para bailar e incluso los niños formaron sus parejas para la danza.

_Les hablo porque hablar puedo_

_Y es cierto lo que les hablo_

_Torean toros del infierno_

_Los caballitos del diablo_

_Ayer en La Nacional_

_A gritos sentado en su estaca_

_Ahora sí que viene un toro_

_Toreando una china baja_

En eso llego el padre hoyo y vio con ternura la escena, si bien ninguno de los tres hermanos era mal bailarín su hermano Inuyasha siempre había sido el campeón indiscutible. La música era tan clara y maravillas que Hachi incluso sorprendió al cura bailando en su mismo sitio sin perder nunca su sonrisa.

_Órale ya vente después_

_Y no se debe aflojaaaaaaaaar_

_En el amor_

_Y en le bailar_

_Gana el que sabe aguantaaaaaaaar_

Inuyasha estaba decidido a hacer que Kagome le correspondiera, y ahora sería una excelente oportunidad. Frente de toda la gente de la huasteca no poda rechazarlo ¿cierto?

_Como me gusta tu nombre_

_Aunque comienza con "Te"_

_Con "te quiero" soy el hombre_

_Que al altar te llevaré_

Varios chiflidos y murmullos se escucharon a través de la música, más Hoyo asintió con aprobación ante el método de su hermano, sin duda mil veces mejor a sus usuales recursos.

_Como estará equivocado_

_Mi nombre empieza con "K"_

_Y la verdad con soldado_

_Yo no me voy a casar_

Como de costumbre por su puesto las risas no se hicieron esperar, y de hecho Inuyasha también se vio tentado a reírse, pues ese huapango es para dos.

_No se haga las ilusiones_

_Yo no me quería casar_

_A lavar los escalones_

_Quería llevarte al altar_

Kagome ahogo un grito indignado.

_Como será usted pelado_

_Sin ninguna educación_

_No merece ser soldado_

_Nació para el carretón_

Kagome hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano, desatando aún más risas del público, fue entonces cuando el cura decidió intervenir antes de que se agarraran en serio, ya que era más que obvio que ninguno de los dos iba a ceder ni un milímetro.

_Ya denle fin a la tanda_

_No se vayan a pisar_

_Que aquel que en peligros anda_

_Muy mal debe terminar_

_Como unos buenos cristianos_

_Nos venimos a reír_

_Y aquí los juegos de manos_

_De nada van a servir_

_Lai Laralala la_

_Lai Laralala lala_

_Lalalala lalala_

_Lalalala lalala_

El baile termino momentáneamente y todos se retiraron a descansar un poco y comer tacos y tamales.

Uno de los niños se acercó a Hoyo dándole el recado de que un señor lo buscaba. El sacerdote se acercó de inmediato a un ahuehuete que señalaba la criatura no sin antes darle un caramelo por haberle llevado el mensaje.

-¿tú me buscabas hijo?- pregunto viendo que el hombre intentaba ocultarse.

-¿anda por aquí Sesshomaru?- pregunto temeroso Jaken viendo furtivamente de un lado al otro.

-¿mi hermano? no-afirmo el joven, Jaken expulso el aire de sus pulmones en señal de alivio

-el cielo me está ayudando- murmuro.

-estoy arriesgándome mi pellejo señor cura pero tenía que venir a hablar con usted, es sobre la hija de Sesshomaru- explico entre susurros al paciente sacerdote.

-¡¿LA HIJA DE…?!- Jaken le tapó la boca abriendo más sus de por si saltones ojos.

-¿Sesshomaru tiene una hija?- pregunto en voz más baja. No sabía que su hermano mayor se hubiese casado y aun menos que tuviese una creatura.

-sí, tiene tres años- explico el sirviente.

-¿y cómo tuvo una hija?- pregunto curioso, al parecer tenía muchas más preguntas para su hermano.

-ay pues, cuando las flores y las abejas…- comenzó Jaken siendo de inmediato interrumpido por un coscorrón de Hoyo.

-disculpa hijo…- se corrigió inmediatamente, normalmente no era tan brusco. "_tengo que juntarme menos con Inuyasha_"

-aja claro…- "_todos estos Taisho… un día me van a matar a golpes_" pensó Jaken frotándose el chichón de su cabeza, entre Rin, Sesshomaru, y ahora Hoyo no se daba abasto.

-bueno, como le decía Sesshomaru si tiene una niña, pero ya no debe seguir educándola, va hacer de ella un monstruo, además que podría caer en cualquier momento en manos de la justicia porque él es…-

_Continuaremos…_


	8. Santitos y la debilidad de Sesshomaru

Hola aquí el siguiente capítulo y sayaaome perdona pero es que yo siempre entendí que era samba el baile, ojala lo disfruten y por favor comenten.

**Santitos y la debilidad de Sesshomaru**

-¿y tú que tienes?- pregunto Kagome a una muchacha del huapango, ahora que se había hecho una pausa en el baile había decidido echarle mano a sus negocios.

-por más que le hago no consigo novio, ¡ya estoy desesperada!- exclamo la joven.

-¿pues a quien le rezas?-

-a san Antonio ¿Quién más?- Kagome suspiro.

-con razón, san Antonio siempre está muy ocupado ¡todas le piden novio a él!- busco entre los pliegues de su vestido sacando una libretita.

-mira esto si no falla, vas a rezarlo frente a la iglesia todos los domingos por un mes, y dándote golpes de pecho- la joven escucho atenta a Kagome.

_San Timoteo que no sea feo,_

_San Ruperto que no sea tuerto, _

_San Ramón que no se panzón,_

_San Ludovico que sea muy rico, _

_San Pascual que no sea animal, _

Desde no muy lejos de ahí Inuyasha miraba y escuchaba todo eso con una gran sonrisa pegada en su rostro, de verdad que esa fiesta iba de bien a mejor, ahora lo que sería la cereza del pastel es que Kagome dejara de remilgarle y aceptara ser su novia…

_San preciado que no sea divorciado,_

_Ángeles y serafines que se cambien calcetines, _

_Santa Eliza y también camisa, _

_San Alejo que no sea muy viejo, _

_San Dionisio que me dé buen servicio_

-¿entendiste? Dicen que das más resultado si lo rezas en medio de un hormiguero con los brazos en cruz y una piedra en cada mano- Inuyasha aguanto una carcajada, ¿de verdad creían las mujeres que esa clase de cosas funcionaban.?

-oh, y para mayor efecto al terminar haces tres reverencias y lanzas un beso a la casa de algún preferido- la joven se rasco la cabeza sin entender la indicación de Kagome.

-no entiendo- "_yo tampoco_" pensó Inuyasha.

-fácil niña, ¿hacia dónde vive el chico que te gusta?- pregunto Kagome.

-ahí- dio la niña señalando a la dirección donde estaba Inuyasha, este se escondió, pero de inmediato una idea le vino a la mente.

-pues asía haya mandas el beso linda- sonrió Kagome.

-¡usted!-exclamo sonriéndole a la clienta de Kagome. La sonrisa de la azabache se convirtió en una mueca de asombro e ira.

-usted, tantos años en su busca y por fin la encuentro a usted- Inuyasha camino hasta la muchacha y la estrecho melosamente entre sus brazos, si mediante sus encantos no había caído Kagome, quizá con uno que otro par de celos podría ceder un poquitín…

-a ti mujer de mis sueños, que he adorado sin conocerte, no me vayas a decir que no ¿eh?- continuo persuadiendo a la chica, mientras Kagome solo le dio la espalda fingiendo indiferencia.

-vamos a ser muy felices juntos, pero esos si nuestros hijos se parecerán a mí- siguió el capitán con su comedia, pero al ver de reojo que Kagome no lo miraba decidió aumentarle al fuego.

-linda, graciosa, hermosa, preciosa…- Kagome escucho con incredulidad aquellas palabras y luego miro su libreta, "_condenado trozo de papel_"

-a ver un besito…- esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Kagome tiro su libreta al suelo y salió corriendo de ese lugar, siendo segunda rápidamente por el capitán.

-¡MILAGRO, MILAGRO!- grito entusiasmada la muchacha, sin importarle que su don juan se hubiese marchado corriendo.

Cuando por fin Inuyasha logro alcanzar a la azabache unos cuantos metros más adentro de la arboleda, esta le fulmino con la mirada, se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda.

-Kagome…- la llamo pero ella no caso le hizo.

-chula, linda…- nada, parece que se le había vuelto el tiro en contra. Bueno quizás usando ese truquito de ella…

_Santa Ismaelita que me dé una miradita,_

_Santa Timotea te juro que no es fea,_

(Kagome deja ver una ligera sonrisa)

_Santa Ruperta tampoco tuerta_

_Santa Ramona no es narizona_

(La azabache suelta una exclamación indignada llevándose sus dedos a su fina nariz)

_Santa Pascuala y nadie la iguala_

_Santa Filomena ándele sea buena_

_Santa Preciada…_ (Kagome se zafa de su agarre con un ademan brusco)

_No sea pesada_

_Santa Rosa cuidado con esa losa _(Kagome gruñe molesta)

_Santa Barora no sea rezongona_

_Serafines y angelitos a ver esos ojitos_

_Santa Eliza no camine tan aprisa_

_Santa Isidora ¿no me da la hora?_

_Santa Estela _

-¡ouch!- grito al sentir el taconazo de la muchacha

_Ya ni la amuela_

(Kagome se va caminando cada vez más rápido)

_Santa Bernabé ¿no me perdona usted?_

_Santa Pantaleóna ¡si va como leona!_

_Santa Clementina ay como camina_

_Santa Graciana ¿nos vemos mañana?_

_Santa Rita ¿quieres ser mi mujercita?_

(Kagome se detiene con la intención de darle un buen golpe)

_San Clemente yo soy inocente_

_San Crisanto pero no tanto_

_San Dionisio te doy el servicio_

_Santa Gabrielita ándale ¿no me da una hijita?_

Inuyasha se tapó los labios, ok… en eso si se le había pasado la mano, y más al ver la expresión seria de Kagome que ahora si parecía mucho más que dispuesta a pegarle.

-¡EL COYOTE!- grito una voz entre la muchedumbre llamando la atención de ambos tortolitos. Inuyasha corrió de inmediato a donde se aglomeraba la gente pistola en mano lista para lo que fuera a pasar.

-¿qué paso? ¿Dónde está?- pegunto a la gente.

-acaba de incendiar los cafetales, y robar la factoría- explico uno de los presentes.

-¡tropa lista acaballo!- ordeno Inuyasha a sus hombres y todos se montaron listos para perseguirlo.

-por piedad dios mío, que no haya sido Sesshomaru…- oro Hoyo, de verdad no quería creer que esas atrocidades eran obra de su hermano.

_En la casa de Sesshomaru…_

El peli plateado bajo de su caballo con un pequeño paquete en la mano, y asegurándose que nadie lo miraba lo oculto en el hueco de una tabla antes de meterse a su casa.

-¡BOO!- grito la pequeña tirándosele encima en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Qué paso demonio?- pregunto sosteniendo a Rin de la cintura.

-¿Por qué no cantaste?- pregunto ella.

-te creía dormida- respondió secamente dejándole sentada en su escritorio.

-no tenía sueño- sonrió ella.

-¿Jaken?-

-se fue-

-¿sin acostarte? ¿A dónde?- pregunto Sesshomaru con una ceja arqueada.

-me hizo la dormida y no le pregunte, quería que me dejara sola para casar lombrices- explicó su hija encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿lombrices? ¿Para qué quieres tu lombrices?-

-pa ´jugar- sonrió Rin.

-feh, jugar…-gruño, Rin sonrió mientras se bajaba del escritorio y corría a coger su nuevo juguete, una víbora de coralillo.

Sin perder su sonrisa se dirigió, animal entre manos, al escritorio donde su papa revisaba como siempre sus cuentas. Se acercó más y se la coloco enfrente del rostro.

-mira, mira a chávela- le sonrió a su papa, Sesshomaru pego un pequeño brinco al ver a la serpiente frente a su rostro. Sin miramiento la tomo y la arrojo por la ventana.

-¡NO!- lloro la pequeña.

-pobre chávela, ¡se va a morir!- Sesshomaru estrello los documentos que estaban en su mano, esa actitud de Rin de agarrar a cada bicho que encontraba lo estaba cansando.

-esas travesuras…-refunfuño entre dientes Rin lo miro sin entender sus palabras.

-Rin óyeme muy bien, como vuelvas a agarrar un animal, cualquiera que sea vas a ver…- la regaño.

-¿pa´que me dejas sola si ya me conoces?- la pequeña se encogió de hombros

-sí, bien que te conozco- asintió el peli plateado.

-ese Jaken lo voy…- gruño malhumorado, Rin sonrió antes de frotarse sus ojitos.

-tengo sueño acuéstame- ordeno ella extendiendo sus brazos hacia su papa.

-chávela- gruño Sesshomaru tomando a Rin por la cintura y poniéndola bajo su brazo.

-chávela… lombrices… semejante vivoron- murmuraba entre dientes, llego a la habitación de Rin y la ponía en su cama.

-¿dónde fuiste?- pregunto Rin mientras su papa le quitaba el vestido y le ponía el pijama.

-al negocio-

-¿Qué tal te fue?- bostezo la niña.

-muy bien-

-ah- Sesshomaru la acostó en la cama y la tapo con cuidado.

-hasta mañana- sonrió Rin acomodándose en la almohada.

-hasta mañana… hum…- Sesshomaru estaba por irse pero Rin le pesco uno de sus largos mechones plateados.

-dame la pistola para dormir tranquila- Sesshomaru rodo los ojos, ¿Qué esa niña no podía pedirle un peluche o una muñequita como las de su edad?

-toma…- le entrego la pistola (completamente descargada claro), Rin sonrió ampliamente y la guardo bajo su almohada.

-ya duérmete-

-¡sí!- Sesshomaru se retiró del cuarto de su hija y se quitó la chaqueta, lo mejor será que se durmiera el también…

-papa…- le llamo una vocecita al otro lado de la pared.

-¿Qué quieres?- suspiro cansado

-ven…- Sesshomaru se dirigió de inmediatamente aunque con mucha desgana al cuarto de su hija.

-cántame- pidió Rin poniendo ojitos de gatito.

_Ya el cielo de la tarde_

_Se está nublan…_

-ya duérmete ¡tengo mucho que hacer!- exclamo, ¿desde cuándo el gran don Sesshomaru Taisho hacia caso a una niña?

Rin cerro sus ojitos y abraso la mantas, por un momento Sesshomaru dejo salir una enternecida sonrisa, como era la vida, parecía que solo ayer sostenía a esa pequeña en sus brazos, y no era mucho más grande que una muñequita. Se retiró de la habitación en silencio y comenzó a sacarse las botas.

-papa…-

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto soltando un suspiro.

-tengo comezón…-"_¿y para eso me llama?_"

-ráscate-

-no ráscame tu…- con un suspiro Sesshomaru volvió a la habitación de Rin, esta se puso de espaldas y le indico donde.

-no más arriba… más abajo…- indicaba Rin mientras su papa la rascaba en la espalda.

-a un lado… no para allá… más para acá… más fuerte… ¡ay no tan fuerte!- finalmente el amarino llego a su límite de paciencia y le dio una palmada.

-¡ya!- gruño enojado.

-bueno pues ya, hasta mañana-

-hasta mañana- se retiró del cuarto.

-no te vayas hasta que me duerma…- pidió ella, sin saber por qué Sesshomaru se encontró a si mismo sentado en la cama mientras le acariciaba el cabello de su hija.

Cuando al arecer por fin se había dormido se levantó con sumo cuidado y salió del cuarto. Llego a su cama, se sacó el pañuelo que llevaba atado al cuello y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa.

-papa…- ¡ah no! esta vez no iba a ir.

-papa…- lo que necesitara esa niña que se sirviera sola.

Rin frunció el ceño al ver que su papa no le hacía caso, pero ni crea que la iba a dejar así, tomo todo el aire que pudo en sus pulmoncitos, apretó los puños y…

-¡SESSHOMARU!- el susodicho brinco.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto más rudamente.

-tengo sed…- gruño frustrado y volvió otra vez a la recámara de su hija.

-¿ahora tienes sed?- pregunto cruzado de brazos.

-si mucha mira- le saco la lengua como demostrando, Sesshomaru se llevó una mano a la frente, pero sin chistar fue a la mesilla donde había un vaso y una jarra.

-ya no hay aquí, voy a servirte de la gloria…- dijo cuando vio que ja jarra estaba seca.

-¡apúrate que no aguanto!- Sesshomaru gruño antes de ir al poso de afuera, parecía el sirviente de su propia hija. Tan enojado estaba que incluso lanzo una piedra a un monito que por ahí brincaba

Rin aprovecho que su padre se había ido para salir de la cama y correr al otro lado del jardín. Solo para volver con su nueva mascota en manos.

-te vas a dormir muy quietecita y no me vayas a morder- le indico a la víbora mientras esta reptaba dentro de las cobijas.

-aquí está tu agua- le dio el vaso.

-ya se me quito la sed…- Sesshomaru apretó los dientes mientras observaba como le echaba el agua a su plantita.

-¡¿ya te vas a dormir por fin?!- le regaño quitándole el vaso de la mano. Rin sonrió inocentemente y se escondió bajo las cobijas. Sesshomaru volvió a su cuarto murmurando entre dientes. Se quitó la camisa, aventó algún lado sus botas y empezaba a sacarse los pantalones cuando…

-papa…- ¡YA ERA EL COLMO!

-¡¿QUÉ QUIERES?!- grito furioso.

-ya me dormí…-

-Feh…-

_Continuaremos…_


End file.
